Growing Up a Cullen
by h2ocatluvr33
Summary: 3 year old Bella Swan has lost her parents in a vampire attack. The Cullen's have taken her in where she will live with them. Little do they know her parents killer is close by, watching little Bella's steps. Please review! This is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1:The Threat and Pain

Chapter 1: The Threat and Pain

"Mommy?! Mommy! Daddy?! Daddy Mommy where are you?!" I shrieked.

I stumbled blindly around in the darkness of my house. Suddenly I screamed as a dark figured man came towards me. I looked at his eyes and they were blood red. The blood he had taken from my parents. He was a vampire, like in my story books.

"Sweet little Bella. I won't hurt you now. Live your life, but one day I'll come back for you." The man said in a dark, soft, menacing voice.

My 3 year old body trembled in fright. What was I going to do? I was scared and had no family. The man who killed mommy and daddy suddenly turned and ran with blinding fast speed. I curled up in the corner and cried.

I heard someone enter the house, our door always squeaks. With a muffled squeal of fright I ran quickly to my bed and hid under the covers. I herd someone walking through the house coming quickly towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and wished this wouldn't happen to me.

"Hello Isabella." A soft voice said to me as they gently pulled back the covers.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed in fright as I fell of the bed, but found that the man caught me quickly, and then placed me on the bed.

"Shhhhh you're ok. I'm going to take you home with me ok?"

"o….o…okay." I sniffled quietly, but he had no trouble hearing me.

"I'm going to put you on my back now. I want you to close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you to open them, alright?" he told me in a gentle voice that I immediately trusted.

"My…my mommy and daddy are gone." I whispered as he put me on his back.

"I know but maybe you can stay with me if you want. Okay?" he said.

"ok." I said as I shut my eyes.

We began to glide, but I didn't have to do anything but hold onto his back. He reached back and pulled me off his back within minutes, telling me that we were at his house. I was surprised that we had gotten here so quickly.

"How…how did you do that?" I asked, amazed.

"I'll explain everything later, but now you have to meet my family." He said, carrying me.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

"It's going to be ok. My family is really nice. I'm sure they will like you." The man told me gently. A thought then occurred to me, how did he know my name and where to find me?

"How do you know my name? How did you find me?" I asked quietly, but still curious to know the answer.

"I heard you scream then saw someone run out of your house. I'm a doctor and so I thought I could help you."

"okay." I said sleepily as we finally approached the steps leading to the house.

"Are you ready to meet my family?" He asked gently as he carried me towards the house.

"Y…yes." I stuttered nervously as he opened the front door.

"Alright. Esme. Rose. Emmett. Jazz. Alice. Edward. We have a guest." He said quietly.

I cowered back into his chest as he held me tightly; awaiting the arrival of the people he called. I was thinking back to my daddy, always held me when I was scared. My mommy always said comforting words in her sweet soft voice. I missed them greatly!

"Carlisle what?" a pretty lady with caramel hair said before abruptly stopping when she caught sight of me.

Just then I saw a massive shape coming down the steps towards me and the man named Carlisle.

"Ahhhhh!" I shrieked in fright!

"What's wrong dear?" the woman asked me quickly.

"It's a bear! Ahhh a bear! Help he's going to eat me! Don't let him get me Carlisle!" I screamed in fright, pointing at the humongous shape that was now rolling on the floor laughing.

"Sweetie that's just my son Emmett" the lady said quickly while trying to help the laughing boy off the ground.

I looked around me to see that lots of people had gathered around the entryway to see who was here. I saw that all eyes were on me. I saw so many different people that it made my little brain hurt! I saw a breathtakingly beautiful lady, who had long blonde hair was staring at me with loving eyes. Then I noticed the bear I screamed at before was standing with her. A small little girl with short black hair and was very thin, she reminded me of the pixies in my fairy books. Then I saw her with a tall blonde boy. Finally I caught sight of a bronze haired boy who looked like he was calculating something.

I looked around me and felt the familiar blush creep up my neck and spread on my face as I became aware that no one had said anything and they were just staring at me. I looked up at the man holding me and saw that he was looking curiously at his family.

"You are very pretty." I stated honestly as I looked at the pretty blonde who looked at me so lovingly, and I swear she grinned from ear to ear at that comment.

Everyone seemed to thaw out then and I noticed that the bronze haired boy came closer to me.

"Hello Isabella. I'm Edward." He said pleasantly, but my face heated up with anger. I hated my name!

"My name is Bella." I said firmly which startled him. Someone behind us started to laugh again and I realized it was Emmett.

"I'm s..Sorry Bella." Edward said in a taken aback voice.

"That's alright. Emmett please stop laughing at me it isn't nice." I said sweetly.

I turned in Carlisle's arms to see that his jaw had dropped and everyone around us was staring at me in shock and awe. I waited for someone to say something, but then it got uncomfortable and so I decided to finally talk again.

"What did I say wrong?" I asked in a wondering tone.

"Nn nothing. How did you know Emmett was laughing at you?" Carlisle answered.

"I remembered hearing it earlier when he laughed about me calling him a bear." I said with a shrug.

"Rose we get to have a little play doll to take shopping!" The pixie girl said, bouncing towards me with excitement.

I noticed the boy behind the pixie began to get excited to. He must know what people feel because he reacted to my fright too. Then I looked at the bronze haired boy and knew he could read minds, just not mine. I realized that when he answered a question Carlisle didn't say.

"Carlisle who is everyone? I know Emmett and you. Who's the pretty blonde lady? Who is the pixie? And the emotion feeler and the mind reader?" I asked in a rush, but started to blush when I realized I had voiced my theories to soon. Everyone looked at me, incredulously. Uh oh!

"What?! Why would you think that?" Carlisle spluttered as he looked at me, still in his arms.

"Tell me the names and I'll tell you what I think." I compromised.

"Rosalie is the blonde haired girl. Alice is the pixie. Edward is the mind reader and Jasper is the emotion feeler, as you put it." Carlisle stated, while the others just stared intently at me, in their shock."

"What no jokes Emmett?" I teased even though I didn't get a reply.

"Ok everyone to the dinning room table for a family meeting." Carlisle said as he carried me to the dinning room.

Everyone took their seats, me on Rosalie's lap. I played absently with her long blonde hair as she watched me, smiling happily.

"Now for your theories." Carlisle said calmly as everyone turned to look at me. Uh oh! I was in trouble now, I thought as I felt a blush spread on my face. I looked up and met their staring gazes, but looked quickly down and began my story.


	3. Chapter 3: Theories

Chapter 3: Theories

"So Bella…" Carlisle started gently as I continued playing with Rosie's hair.

"Yes?" I said sweetly, obviously surprising him.

"How…I mean why you think Edward reads minds and Jasper can feel emotions?" he asked curiously.

"Ummm…" I said, scared of how they would react.

"Bella it's alright no one will be mad. We are just extremely curious." Rosalie said, looking down at me with a loving smile again.

I looked up at her and noticed her eyes more closely. They were a strange golden color, but that wasn't what frightened me. Her eyes were like the vampire who had killed my parents. I looked around the table in fright and saw everyone's eyes were like that.

"Ahhhhhhh! Please don't hurt me! My mommy and daddy were killed by vampires! Please don't drink my blood!" I screamed hysterically. I jumped quickly off Rosalie's lap and stood rigid as I watched them warily. They all seemed frozen in shock, but Carlisle seemed to regain composure first.

"Bella why do you think we're vampires?" he asked calmly.

"Be…because your eyes are like the vampire who killed mommy and daddy, only his were red…with their….blood." I whispered the last line softly as I began to cry. I missed mommy so much.

"Oh Bella!" Rosalie said as she picked me up and held me as I sobbed. At the moment I didn't care they were vampires, I just wanted someone to love me and hold me. I was only 3!

"It's okay Bella. We are vampires, but we don't drink people blood, we drink animals. Not like cats or dogs though." Carlisle said in a gentle voice, so he wouldn't scare me.

"Ok. Please don't leave me! I love Rosie and Emmett and Jazzy and Alice, even if I don't want her to ever shop with me, and Edward! Please don't leave me! I have no family!" I cried and pleaded.

7 pairs of vampire eyes turned to look at me, stunned as I sat and cried on Rosalie's lap. She scooped me up and held me tightly, like mommy used to. Everyone looked at me with mixed expressions. Jazzy looked like he couldn't handle my emotions. Edward and Emmett looked unsure of what to think. Esme, Alice, Carlisle, and Rosie looked at me with sympathy and concern.

"Sorry Jazzy I'll control my feelings." I said, abashed as I calmed myself down quickly.

"That brings us to our next topic. Your theories." Carlisle stated.

I felt myself go rigid, but Rosie hugged me comfortingly as I remembered I was affecting Jazzy to.

"W…well…you see." I said uncomfortably as I looked around the table at everyone. All eyes stared intently at me, except for Alice. She looked in a daze. I understood her last comment about them having someone to play with. Alice had visions.

"Alice has visions right?" I blurted out, but felt my cheeks go warm again as they looked at me in amazement.

"I…I can tell because she is having one now. Then earlier she acted like she knew I was going to stay." I said self consciously.

"So that's why she was blocking me." Edward said in a wondering tone.

"That answers my next theory. Edward looked like he was calculating something when we came, but I can guess he was listening to Carlisle's thoughts. I also guess that he can't read my thoughts because he looked confused when he looked at me." I stated as I gained confidence.

"WOW!" Emmett said in a booming loud voice.

"Emmett!" Rosie snapped at him as she went back to listening to me intently.

"I know Jazzy feels emotions because when Alice got excited so did he and when everyone has different emotions he looks confused. Also when I was sad he looked slightly upset too." I said as I looked at everyone calmly.

"Perceptive" Edward said quietly.

"Amazing!" Rosie said joyfully.

"I can't believe she's only three and guessed all of that." Jasper said.

"Bella's a super genius!" Emmett boomed again, making me flinch and Alice smacked his head.

"We have to keep her!" Esme said in a mother like tone.

"She is very interesting." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"So am I right?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yes." Carlisle said.

"YAY!" I screamed as I jumped off Rosie's lap and started doing my victory dance.

With a laugh Emmett jumped up and started dancing with me. Happily I grabbed Edward and Jazzy's hands and pulled them so they would dance. They got up and danced around with me before I was scooped up from behind and swung around. I shrieked with laughter as I saw Rosie dancing with me. Alice came over too and they started playing tag with me. Carlisle and Esme watched us with love and amusement, but finally we had to settle down.

"Can I stay with you forever and ever?!" I asked, still excited.

"Yes!" everyone said happily.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAAAAAAY!" I screamed, making everyone laugh.

I suddenly I realized how tired I was and I looked around me trying to figure out what I should do. Jasper spoke first saying:

"She's tired; we should put her to bed."

"Where?" Emmett asked.

"She can sleep in my room." Edward said.

"Ok." Everyone agreed as Rosie carried me up the steps and into the huge room that was Edwards. Everyone said goodnight to me and turned the lights out as I fell asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares and Comfort

Chapter 4: Nightmares and Comfort

_*Bella's Dream*_

_Mommy? Daddy? No! This isn't right! Ahhh! He's killing them! He's drinking their blood! No. Mommy I miss you so much. Why did you have to go? As I thought my dream was finally ending I found myself in a forest alone. I was running, from what? I looked over my shoulder to see my parents' killer chasing me. He promised he would come back! I have to get away! I had to keep running! I sunk completely into the dark and finally my nightmare ended._

_*End of Bella's Dream*_

"Rosie! Edward! Jazzy! Emmett! Alice! Esme! Carlisle!" I screamed in fright as I looked around me to find I was alone in the dark.

They were all by my side I a flash, all trying to comfort me as I cried. Mommy Rosie held me close to her and Emmy sat with her. Edward turned on the lights and the frightening shadows disappeared to show everyone's look of concern. Mother Esme came and put her hand on my shoulder in comfort while Carlisle looked at me thoughtfully. Alice watched me as I clutched mommy Rosie tightly and finally she came over and hugged me. I released my grip from Rosie and hugged Alice too. I held them both as I slowly stopped sobbing. I looked up into Jazzy's face to see he was concentrating and I realized he had a hand on my back and was calming me.

"Thanks Jazzy." I said as I wiped away my tears.

"Anytime Bells." He said as I grinned at my new nickname.

"Sweetie what happened?" Mommy Rosie asked me gently.

"Umm…" I said as I sniffled again.

"It's ok dear we are here for you." Mother Esme said kindly.

"Can I call you Mommy?" I asked Rosie in a quiet voice.

"Of Course!" Rosie said as her face lit up with joy and Emmy kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Can I call you Mother?" I asked Esme, nervous that she would be mad that she wasn't my only mommy.

"Yes of course honey. I love you like you are my daughter." Esme said happily.

"Alice is my sister, of course. She's sissy Alice!" I said giggling at the nickname.

"Emmy is my Daddy! My teddy bear Daddy! Is that ok Mommy Rosie?" I asked curiously.

"Yea I'm the Daddy!" Emmett boomed with pride as he stuck his tongue out at Jazzy and Edward.

"Act like it then and grow up!" Mommy Rosie hissed at Emmy as she smacked his head while I giggled.

"Carlisle is the Dad because I know he loves me. I knew that when he saved me from the…the vampire." I said with a shudder.

"Jazzy is my big brother! YAY!!!! Go Jazzy!" I said excitedly.

"Awesome! I'm the brother. I get to look after Bellsie!" Jasper said in a pleasantly surprised voice.

"Finally….Edward!" I said happily.

"Yes. What am I to you because all the spots have been taken now?" Edward said curiously.

"You're my Bestest Friend!" I said as I looked up at him, my face filled with pure joy.

"Now sweetie, why were you crying?" Mommy Rosie asked.

"It was horrible! My mommy and daddy were being killed by the vampire and then he came back for me. I was so scared and so I ran and ran but he came after me and then I woke up." I said in a rush as tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Oh honey!" Mother Esme said.

"It was terrible." I sobbed into Rosie and Alice's arms.

Suddenly I was lifted from their arms by huge arms. I felt very protected, but happy and I knew it must be Emmett. Sure enough when I looked up he was looking at me sadly as I sat in his arms. I was his little girl, upset and scared. I hugged him and he pulled me closer to him as I tried to stifle my sobs. I knew who I needed now. I needed Jazzy.

I jumped out of Daddy Emmett's arms and threw my arms around Jazzy's leg. Looking quite surprised he looked down to see me at his leg. I saw him go rigid and stop breathing. My blood must smell good it thought to myself.

"I trust you Jazzy. You won't hurt me." I said as I looked up at him trustfully.

"How did you know I was thinking that Bella?" Jazzy asked me, confused.

"I just saw your reaction." I said with a shrug.

He just shook his head in disbelief and picked me up. He sat on the edge of the bed with me on his lap. I looked around and saw my family smiling at me comfortingly. A thought struck me then. Why weren't they asleep? I felt bad for waking them.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked in a small voice due to embarrassment.

"No. We. We can't sleep." Edward answered in a clipped voice.

I felt sorry for poor Edward and my family so I automatically jumped off Jazzy's lap and ran to Edward, who bent down and lifted me into the air and twirled me around. I giggled quietly then sighed. How was I ever going to sleep?

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"I…I can't sleep." I sighed again, almost angrily.

"That's okay. Why don't we go downstairs and make hot chocolate. Does that sound good?" Mother Esme asked.

"Yes!" I said, nodding my head vigorously.

"Let's go sweetie." Mommy Rosie said as she carried me towards the kitchen. (At a human pace).

We got to the kitchen and Mother Esme and Alice started making hot chocolate while I sat on Rosie's lap, on the couch, surrounded by Emmy, Jazzy, and Edward.

**Oh! Cliff hanger! HEHE! I know it's hard to wait, but I'll post the next Chapter soon! Thanks for the feedback and please keep reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hot Chocolate and Stories

Chapter 5: Hot Chocolate, Stories, and Accidents

I sat on Rosie's lap, playing with her hair absently as she watched me adoringly. I wished my other Mommy could meet my new vampire family and now not all vampires were bad. Mommy Rosie and Daddy Emmett, Jazzy and Alice, then my bestest friend Edward all loved me! Mommy would always make hot chocolate when I was sad or scared. Having daddy around just made me feel safe. He was the police chief of Forks. I sighed as I let my mind wander, but I realized I was still sitting in the middle of Jazzy, Rosie, Emmett, and Edward.

I looked up curiously to see that 4 golden gazes were locked on me. I felt a blush crawl up my neck as they continued to stare. I wonder how they became vampires. Did they have families too? Do they like having me around? Would we get to play games tomorrow? I had so many questions but didn't want to be rude and ask.

"Hot chocolate's ready!" Mother Esme said as she glided gracefully into the room, bringing with her my cup of hot chocolate.

"Yay! Thank you Mother Esme!" I said gratefully.

"You're welcome sweetie and you can call me mother." She said as she took a seat on the corner of the couch, besides Edward.

"What time is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's 3:30 A.M." Edward answered

"Jazzy, Emmy, Edward?" I asked cautiously, unsure of their response to my coming question.

"Yes." They questioned curiously.

"Do you love me?" I whispered.

"Of course we do!" Jazzy exclaimed.

"Yes we love you very much." Edward replied.

"Heck yea! We won't let anything or anyone ever hurt you!" Emmett thundered, causing me to cower back into Rosie's lap out of fright slightly.

"Dude you're scaring her!" Jazzy told him as Edward smacked him upside the head.

I giggled Emmett seemed to make lots of jokes, but it seemed he got in trouble for lots of them. Slowly I put the hot chocolate down on the table and walked to Emmett. I gave him a big hug and just as he began to hug back I smacked the back of his head with as much force as possible. I heard a crack and screamed as pain seared into my hand.

"My hand! You **Broke** my Hand!" I screamed as the tears streamed continuously down my face.

"I…I…Oh MY GOSH! BELLA! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!!!?" Daddy Emmett screamed.

"Mommy Rosie! It hurts! Please fix it!" I continued to scream as I looked at her desperately.

"I…Sweetie its ok we'll fix it. Calm down you'll be ok." Mommy Rosie said frantically.

"Jazzy please help! I can't calm down!" I said, panicked.

"Bella I'm so sorry!" Emmett was repeating over and over.

I couldn't calm down. I looked around for Jazzy, only to find him sitting across from me with a look of deep concentration on his face. I knew he was trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working! I was hysterics and my hand was **BROKEN**! After a few minutes Jazzy finally got up and walked over to me. He picked me up gently and set me on his lap, using his power to calm me. I guess physical contact makes his powers stronger.

"Thank you Jazzy" I said calmly.

"Anytime Bellsie." He said.

"Where is Carlisle?" Rosie asked anxiously, as she took me off Jazzy's lap and held me closely.

"He left for work already!" Esme wailed in despair.

"What do we do? I injured my little girl and she needs help now!" Emmett boomed in an unusually distraught voice.

"I can fix her. I have the training and the materials. We can do it here in the house." I looked up to see Edward talking.

"Are you sure?" Rosie asked.

"Please!" I said desperately gritting my teeth through the pain.

"It will work." Alice said confidently.

Edward took me from Rosie's arms and raced up the steps at vampire speed, causing me to whimper slightly in fright. He glanced down with concern clear in his eyes as he carried me into Carlisle's office, from what I assumed. Mommy Rosie, Jazzy, Alice, and Emmett followed swiftly behind Edward as he set me on the desk, like it was a doctor's office.

"Alice get me the…." Edward said in vampire speed, which annoyed me because I didn't catch the end.

"Rosalie please get the plaster for a cast."

"Jasper please come sit with her because she may need…er calming down through this experience."

"Emmett you can just comfort her." Edward ordered as everyone ran quickly through the house, following his orders.

"Edward will this hurt?" I asked cautiously as I saw him prepare many things for me.

"Ummm…" was Edward's only response.

"I got the needle!" Alice trilled as she ran back in the room.

"No Alice wait!" Edward said, but it was too late.

"Needle?" I said as my eyes grew round with horror. Now I knew why Jazzy was here. To calm me down **and** also to **hold** me down.

"Bella it will only pinch for a second. I promise." Edward tried to compromise with me.

"No! NONONONONO….NO! I DON'T LIKE NEEDLES!" I screamed at him in fury.

"Jazz?" Edward said grimly.

"Bella relax it won't hurt much." Jazzy started.

"I want Mommy Rosie! She won't make me do this!" I yelled at them.

"Sweetie let Edward give you the shot so you can feel better." She said calmly.

"No!" I yelled again.

"Go ahead Jasper." Edward said patiently as I noticed Jasper growing a look of concentration on his face.

I resisted it though. I was determined enough that I wasn't affected by Jazzy's gift. I looked around and saw the door was open. Sneakily I jumped off the table and ran to the door. I was sad to find that Jazzy caught me and carried me back to the table. Instead of letting go he held onto me tightly as he sat on the table with me on his lap.

"Ok Bella I'll do a 1, 2, 3, ok?" Edward told me.

"No I don't want a shot!" I said stubbornly.

"1." Edward began.

"No!" I said as I began to thrash against Jazzy's hold.

"2" He continued as I thrashed desperately against Jazzy.

"3" Edward said as he quickly injected the needle into me.

Immediately I froze as the pain in my arm sunk in. My body went rigid as Edward finished my injection. My eyes filled with tears again and I felt Jazzy send waves of calm towards me, but they had no affect.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward said sincerely.

I couldn't move. Rosie took me off Jazzy's lap and held my other hand while Edward put a pretty blue cast on my right hand. Once I screamed out in pain, although the pain killers had worked until then, as Edward reset the bone. Mommy Rosie and Jazzy both tried to comfort me as Edward mumbled an apology. Finally he was done and I had a heavy and uncomfortable cast on my right hand.

"Can I go to bed?" I asked sleepily as everyone finished cleaning the work site.

"Sure honey. Do you want us to come with you?" Mommy Rosie asked.

"Yes please." I said as I staggered while trying to get up.

"Let's go." Daddy Emmett said as he carried me to Edward's room.

"Can you tell me how you became a vampire?" I asked them after I was settled comfortably under the covers of Edward's bed.

"Who do you want to know about dear?" Esme asked curiously.

'You please." I said simply.

"Ok well I lost my first born baby a few days after he was born. I was so sad. It broke my heart. I was so sad that I jumped off a cliff and almost killed myself. Carlisle found me and changed me into a vampire then." Esme said as she looked down at the carpet, lost in her memories.

"Esme I'm sorry. I love you and wish you could have another baby to love and care for." I said sympathetically.

"That's ok sweetie. I have you know and that's all I really need. I love you as if you were that baby I lost." She said kindly.

"Thank You." I said with a smile which turned into a yawn.

"Goodnight honey." Alice, Rosie, Esme, and Jazzy said.

"I'm sorry bells. I love you." Emmett whispered as I smiled at him.

I looked up, confused that Edward had said nothing, but I found he was leaning against the wall, watching me with amused eyes. What was he doing?

**A/N Sorry guys! This one is kinda long! I don't know if that's good or bad so like always please read and review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Fears and Family

A/N I know all of you are wondering how I could let Emmett hurt Bella. In my defense I would like to say that yes, Emmett is the lovable teddy bear, but we also must remember he's also: overprotective, childish, immature, and sometimes careless. So he was simply not being careful enough and we also see the makings of Bella's klutzy side at a young age. Hope you like this chapter! Chapter 6: Fears, Love, and Family Help

"Edward?" I asked sleepily as I saw him watching me with amused eyes.

"Yes?" he asked as he pressed his lips together to hide his obvious amusement.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"Watching you." He replied.

"Obviously." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Edward?" I said as I sat up in the bed.

"Yes?" he answered again as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Will you protect me?" I asked softly.

"From what?" he asked; now it was his turn to look confused.

"From the other vampire." I whispered almost inaudibly as I shuddered.

"What other vampire?" he asked, watching me intently.

"The one who killed my mommy and daddy." I said quietly as I traced random patterns on my arm.

"Bella we will never let anyone get close enough to hurt you." He said as he took my small hands in his.

"Promise?" I breathed.

"Promise." He replied.

"Edward I'm scared." I said in a small voice, though I was sure he could hear it.

"Why do you think the other vampire will come back?" Edward asked quietly.

"Because he said he would." I answered in an even smaller voice.

"What?!" Edward said angrily, as his fists clenched together.

"I'm….I'm scared he'll come back and hurt me, or worse…my family." I whispered.

"Rose! Emmett! Jasper! Alice! Come here now!" Edward roared, although he could have spoken normally.

"Yes?" they answered anxiously, arriving in a flash.

Mommy Rosie and Daddy Emmy picked me up and held me. I felt so safe with them, especially Daddy Emmy. I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched though. I felt as though the vampire was watching my steps, tracking me, waiting until I was alone.

"We have a situation! The vampire who killed Bella's parents said he would come back for her." Edward said quickly.

"Oh Bella!" Mommy Rosie said as se quickly hugged me again.

"I haven't seen anything though, so he must not have made a decision yet." Alice stated, looking slightly confused as she tried to see a possible outcome.

"But she's just a little kid. Why would he want to hurt her?" Jasper questioned.

"No One will EVER hurt my little girl!" Emmett boomed in his loud voice as I flinched.

"Mommy Rosie?" I said quietly.

"Yes sweetie?" She replied.

Daddy Emmy's scaring me." I said in a little voice.

"Emmett be quiet and stop scaring our Angel!" Rosie hissed at him while smacking his head, as I smirked.

"Anyways, we have to be ready in case anything happens; we can't leave her alone for too long." Edward explained.

"I don't want to be alone." I mumbled.

"Ok so for now we'll have at least one of us with her at all times, just incase. We should all watch out for any hint of another vampire also." Edward continued, as he thought aloud.

"Ok now we have a plan. Can I **please** go to sleep?!" I asked sleepily.

"Yes of course honey." Mommy Rosie said in a silky sweet voice.

"Who's going to stay with her?" Emmett asked.

"I will." To my surprise, Edward said.

"Ok sweet dreams angel." Mommy Rosie said, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Night Bella." Alice said before walking out after Rosie.

"Sleep Well Bells!" Emmett said, hugging me as he left.

"Goodnight Bellsie." Jazzy said, using his new nickname, as he kissed my forehead.

"Night everyone." I said a beat too late.

"Good night Bella." Edward said quietly as he sat at my feet.

"Edward?" I said, I had to get this out.

"Yes Bella?" Edward answered quietly.

"I love you." I said happily.

"As I love you, my sweet Bella." He replied.

"Really? You love me?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. I love how sweet you are, everyone in this family loves you." He told me as he moved me and picked me up.

He held me close to his chest and I felt so safe. I loved Edward. He was my best friend and I knew he would never let me get hurt by the vampire. As he held me he lay back against the pillows, shuffling me around so I was more comfortable, and I was still close to him. I was happy now. Mommy and Daddy were gone, but I had another family. Mommy Rosie, Daddy Emmett, Mother Esme, Father Carlisle, Sister Alice, Brother Jazzy, and my best friend, Edward. They wouldn't replace mommy and daddy, but they would love me just the same and I needed that now.

"Stay, please, protect me. Edward." I slurred.

"Yes. I will protect you, forever." I heard him say before the darkness of sleep engulfed me.

**A/N Ok so what do you think? Good? Bad? Definitely review please! I'm so happy that so far everyone likes my story. Pretty soon we're going to have things get interesting. The boys + babysitting Bella = disaster. What will Mommy Rosie, Alice, and Esme do? Ever wonder what happened to the vampire who killed Bella's parents? All will be revealed in the coming chapters…Mwahahaha! **


	7. Chapter 7:Sleeping Bella

Chapter 7: Protective Planning

*Edward's POV*

I stood there in my room watching her with amused eyes as she lay in my unused bed. She was so cute. I replayed the images of tonight, well this morning. I internally shuddered at the agony of her screams as I was about to inject her. I remembered her loving smile and her intelligence as she figured out our secret. How could this little girl be so smart? It was so incredible it was almost humorous.

"Edward?" She asked me sleepily, as I realized I was staring at her.

"Yes." I answered, pressing my lips together to keep from laughing at the impossibility of this innocent girl living with vampires.

"What are you doing?" She asked me in a confused voice. I decided to tease her.

"Watching you." I stated.

"Obviously." She said as she rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Edward?" She said again, although she sounded a bit quieter.

"Yes?" I replied again as I moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Will you protect me?" She asked me softly.

Protect her from what? Who would ever want to hurt such a sweet little girl like Bella? No one could deny her anything, let alone hurt her.

"From what?" I asked, now it was my turn to be confused.

"From the other vampire." She whispered again.

"What other vampire?" I asked, controlling my anger so I didn't frighten her.

"The one who killed my mommy and daddy." She said her voice a whisper of pain as she traced patterns on her arm absently.

"Bella we will never let anyone get close enough to hurt you." I said determinedly as I thought of anyone getting close enough to hurt her. I took her little hands in mine, hoping to comfort her.

"Promise?" She breathed.

"Promise." I said in a sincere voice.

"Edward I'm scared." She said again in a little voice, though I had no trouble hearing it.

"Why do you think the other vampire will come back?" I asked her quietly, wondering what motive he had.

"Because he said he would." She answered in an even smaller voice.

"What?!" I said angrily as I clenched my fists together tightly.

I'm….I'm scared he'll come back and hurt me, or worse…my family." She whispered. Wow her family? She really did love us.

"Rose! Emmett! Jasper! Alice! Come here now!" I roared, although I didn't really have to.

"Yes?" they answered anxiously, arriving in a flash, their minds all flew to Bella.

_Is she okay? What's wrong with Bella? Oh my gosh if Edward let her get hurt I might have to strangle him.-Rose was thinking angrily._

_I can't see anything! This is so frustrating! Why don't I see anything?!- Alice was mentally fuming._

_What's wrong with Eddie puss now? Did he get his butt kicked by Bella? - Emmett was thinking as I let out a low snarl. Shoot I forgot he could read my mind! Sorry Eddie! I mean Edward! - Emmett immediately pleaded._

_Edward's emotions are intense! Why is he so angry! I know he's protective of Bella, but he's filled with anger. Something must be very wrong. - Jasper was thinking as he surveyed my mood._

Everyone rushed into the room anxiously. Emmett and Rosalie immediately went over to Bella and picked her up, meaning for it to look as if they just wanted to hold her. I knew they were checking that she was unharmed.

"We have a situation! The vampire who killed Bella's parents said he would come back for her." I stated quickly, in my haste to get a plan put in action to protect Bella.

"Oh Bella!" Rose cried as she hugged her tighter, looking as if she would like to run away with her.

"I haven't seen anything though, so he must not have made a decision yet." Alice stated, looking slightly confused as she tried to see a possible outcome.

_Although maybe I'm just losing my touch, Alice thought darkly as she continuously tried to scan the future for any idea of an outcome._

"But she's just a little kid. Why would he want to hurt her?" Jasper questioned.

_Edward why would he want to do this? She's only three and has lost her whole family! This isn't right! We can't let anyone hurt her. Jasper thought with a protective edge to his thoughts._

"No One will EVER hurt my little girl!" Emmett boomed in his loud voice, causing Bella to flinch in Rose's arms. Just as I was about to step in Bella's quiet voice filled the room.

"Mommy Rosie?" Bella said softly, in a voice that could melt my inhuman, dead heart.

"Yes sweetie?" Rose answered in a gentle voice, her thoughts filled with her love for Bella.

"Daddy Emmy's scaring me." Bella said in a little voice.

"Emmett be quiet and stop scaring our Angel!" Rose hissed at him, glaring daggers at him, while smacking his head. Her thoughts filled with anger.

_Oh Emmett's going to get it tonight! He shouldn't have scared her like that!_

I looked over quickly to see Bella's reaction to Rose and Emmett's quarrel. She was smirking? Why on earth would she do that? Oh she was getting Emmett in trouble, although I'm sure he did scare her a bit.

"Anyways, we have to be ready in case anything happens; we can't leave her alone for too long." I said, breaking into Rosalie and Emmett's silent fight.

"I don't want to be alone." Bella mumbled a hint of fear in her voice.

"Ok so for now we'll have at least one of us with her at all times, just incase. We should all watch out for any hint of another vampire also." I said, thinking aloud as I went through different possibilities.

"Ok now we have a plan. Can I **please** go to sleep?!" Bella said in a sleepy, but exasperated voice.

"Yes of course honey." Rose said in a silky sweet voice, totally different from the tone she had been using with Emmett seconds ago.

"Who's going to stay with her?" Emmett asked.

"I will." I said, surprising everyone in the room.

"Ok sweet dreams angel." Rose said, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Sleep Well Bells!" Emmett said, hugging Bella as he left.

"Goodnight Bellsie." Jasper said, using his new nickname, as he kissed her forehead. He was surprised that her blood didn't appeal much to him.

"Night everyone." She said a beat too late.

"Good night Bella." I said quietly, sitting sat at her feet.

"Edward?" She said nervously.

"Yes Bella?" I answered quietly.

"I love you." She said happily.

"As I love you, my sweet Bella." I replied.

"Really? You love me?" She asked surprised

"Yes. I love how sweet you are, everyone in this family loves you." I told her as I moved to pick her up.

I held her cuddled into my arms. She was so warm and fragile. How could anyone hurt this sweet little girl? No one in my family would ever let her get hurt. My thoughts were interrupted when Bella began talking again.

"Stay, please, protect me. Edward." She slurred as she fell fast asleep.

**A/N Ok so I have a new thing for me. I have to get 7-10 reviews before I post the next chapter of my stories.**


	8. Chapter 8:Dreamless Nights

Chapter 8: Dreamless Night, Endless Thoughts

*Edward POV*

Finally, after much reassuring, Bella was asleep. I loved her to death, but she was so worried that no one wanted her. I knew everyone in my family loved her. I was currently tuning out the thoughts of my siblings, to help preserve their privacy. As I lay on the bed, Bella curled into my chest I thought of her and took a cautious breath. No one in my family but Carlisle knew that Bella was my blood singer. Her sweet blood appealed to me more than anyone. I hesitantly took another breath, but found that I was able to keep myself in control. I looked down at the sleeping Bella, wondering what she could be dreaming of. I wondered what she really thought of, living in a house of vampires.

I also wondered how someone so little could be so smart. She had figured out our secret in a matter of minutes, while everyone else in the world remains oblivious. She was amazing. Her mind was another mystery. How could she keep me out? Why couldn't Alice see anything? She isn't as affected by Jasper's gift. Maybe she is a type of shield? Her mind has a protection maybe. Whatever it is I was completely stunned by it. I wondered if she would have a power as a vampire. I could imagine biting into the soft flesh of her neck. The hot flavor of her blood, so much sweeter and more tempting to me than anyone else. NO! I couldn't think of that! I had to give her a happy life and not ruin it. Cautiously I took a breath and let her scent rip me apart, although I had managed to restrain myself.

As I re-controlled myself I wondered again what she could be thinking of, dreaming of. I found that I didn't have to wait long, although I was slightly worried when her heartbeat quickened a bit. My siblings also heard the change and their quiet thoughts suddenly turned to loud, anxious tones.

_Edward! I know you're reading my mind! Is Bella ok? Her heartbeat just went into like, double time! What's wrong? Is she still asleep? – Rosalie was shouting at me at the top of her mental lungs._

_If Bella is not ok I will __**kill**____Edward! He promised he would watch over her…oh wait! He can hear me! You got that Edward?! – Emmett was thinking, as I rolled my eyes at his worry and overprotective-ness (_not sure if that's a word)_._

_She's ok right Edward? I can't see anything bad, but nothing good either. Ah! This is so frustrating. Oh! Edward we need to talk about Bella later! – Alice was thinking as she desperately searched the future, glimpsing us talking about Bella's power._

_Whoa! So many emotions! Why is Rose so mad, or annoyed?! Emmett's practically killing me with waves of overprotection. Edward seems exasperated and Alice, my poor wife is so sad. – Jasper was thinking as he was hit with a boat load of emotions from everyone._

"She's fine, still sleeping." I whispered at vampire speed. I heard everyone breathe a sigh of relief as they heard the news. Just then Bella's breathing hitched and her heartbeat went twice the normal speed.

"No! Stay away! Leave Mommy and Daddy alone!" Bella wailed as I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts.

_Bella! – Rose's thoughts screamed as she raced to the door and ran into the room, standing beside the bed._

_Edward what's wrong with Bella? Why do I sense so much sadness and fear? – Jasper was thinking as he Alice and Emmett came running into the room, crowding around the bed, staring intently at Bella._

"Momma! I'm scared! Daddy's dead! No Edward! Save me! Jazzy Emmy make the vampire go away! Rosie! Alice! Help I miss mommy and daddy!" Bella screamed as she began to sob, tears streaming down her face.

_Edward! Wake her up! She's having a nightmare! – Jazz screamed at the top of his mental lungs as all the others began to scream (with their thoughts) in worry._

"Bella! Bella Wake up!" I said in a panicked voice as I shook her, trying to pull her out of her nightmare.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she suddenly awoke.

"Bella it's ok. You're alright. It was just a bad dream." I said soothingly to her.

"I…I had a bad dream!" Bella sobbed harder as she cried into my chest.

"Shhh… it's ok. Everyone's here. Even Jazzy he's going to try and calm you down.

"I'm…I'm fine. Sorry Jazzy." She said as she wiped away the tears from her face.

"Bella, no one will ever hurt you. We won't ever leave you." I said as I laid her back in the bed, with her curling into my chest. I wiped away the remaining tears from her face as my family watched with sympathetic expressions. Slowly she fell asleep.

_My poor baby! She's so sad! – Rosalie was thinking sadly._

_Poor kid! She doesn't deserve this. – Emmett though as he was uncharacteristically thinking sympathetic thoughts._

_She was so sad! This must be bad! Her emotions went haywire. – Jasper thought, recalling the flood of sadness he caught from Bella._

_Aww maybe I should take her shopping! – Alice thought as my family slowly walked away from the room._

"No Alice." I said quickly, under my breath as she just huffed.

Finally, all was quiet. Bella was sleeping soundly, and my family was around the house.


	9. Chapter 9: Part of the Family

Chapter 9: Part of the Family

I woke up to find that I was still lying in Edward's stone-cold armed embrace. I was so comfortable that I didn't want to move, although I felt Edward start to move slightly and I knew he knew I was awake. With a yawn I sat up and took in my surroundings. I recalled going to bed at 5:30 a.m., and waking up to find my family crowded around me. I had a bad dream! It was horrible and I was so sad! My throat was scorching dry and my hand was hurting as I remembered I had a blue cast on it.

"Morning Bella." Edward said in his beautifully velvet voice although he sounded cautious.

"Hi Edward!" I said perkily as I turned in his arms to look at him.

He was smiling at me. I remembered that today was the day I officially moved in with Emmy, Rosie, Jazzy, Alice, and Edward. Yay I get to stay with them! I knew they would love me and take care of me, just like mommy and daddy used to. As I thought about this I heard my stomach growl. I was hungry!

"Want to eat?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

"Yes please!" I said with a vigorous nod.

"Ok Ok. Do you want me to carry you." He said with a chuckle.

"Yes please." I said shyly.

My heartbeat stuttered as he grabbed hold of me and stood up. I loved Edward. He was my best friend! He was so nice to me and he even protected me. Mommy Rosie acted just like my mommy used too. Emmy is very protective, but fun like daddy used to be. Oh how I missed them. My nightmare had increased my feelings. I felt my breathing hitch and my eyes filled with tears at the memory.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked anxiously, as he saw my tears and heard my heartbeat quicken.

"I miss my mommy and daddy!" I sobbed as he pulled me comfortingly to his chest.

"It's ok. They are really close. Did you know that?" he said.

"They…They are?" I stuttered as I tried to control my sobs, hoping not to alarm Jasper.

"Yes. They are in watching over you, in heaven. They will always live in your heart." He said, speaking softly into my ear as my breathing calmed and I finally settled down.

"They really are watching me? Still?" I asked in awe.

"Yes. They are." Edward replied.

I looked up to see my whole family standing in the doorway to Edward's room. Mommy Rosie looked so upset and Emmy looked just as upset too. Esme looked sympathetic and Alice looked concerned. They had witnessed the whole scene. I felt embarrassed that I had just done that. I looked up at Jazzy and he looked back in confusion.

"Bells why are you embarrassed? Jazzy asked in a wondering tone.

"Because I shouldn't have been such a baby." I muttered to myself, although their vampire hearing picked it up easily.

"Dearest Bella. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You have every right to be sad and miss your family." Mother Esme said.  
"Yeah Kiddo. It's perfectly fine. I would feel the same way." Daddy Emmett added in.

"We all love you Bells and want you to be happy." Alice trilled in her soprano voice.

"Bellsie don't worry. We aren't going anywhere. We love you and we won't let anyone hurt you." Jazzy said, while sending waves of calm towards me.

"Mommy Rosie? Are you okay? Did I make you sad?" I asked quietly as I looked at her carefully.

"No Bella, sweetie. I'm sad that I'm not a good mommy, that I can't stop you from missing your mommy. I love you with all my heart and want you to be happy." She said in a sad voice.

"But Mommy Rosie, I do love you like I did my other mommy. Now that she's gone I need you. I need all of you. Without you I would be alone and I would be scared. You all aren't making me sad, in fact I'm quite happy!" I said as I looked at all of their faces.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mommy Rosie asked me in a whisper.

"Mommy Rosie? I have no mommy now… will you be my mommy? I love you so much and I know you love me. I need this family and I know how much you care for me. Please Mommy Rosie?" I asked in a small voice.

Rosie's face lit up like a thousand flames. She looked even more beautiful. Her face was glowing, radiant with joy. I didn't need Jasper's power to know that I had made Mommy Rosie very happy. She looked as if she was going to cry with happiness, and Emmett looked just as happy to see me and Rosie bonding.

"Yes of course I'll be your mommy!" Rosie said happily as she ran to me so quickly that I didn't catch the movement. She pulled me out of Edward's arms and held me tight to her chest.

"Thank you, Mommy." I whispered.

She pulled back enough to look at me with such pride that her eyes seemed to glow with her happiness. I looked around the room and realized I had to give out more titles to the others.

"Emmy?" I said quickly.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking up.

"Will you be my daddy? I know you love Rosie and I need a mommy and daddy." I said as I watched him carefully, to see his reaction.

"YES! I'M HER DADDY! IN YOUR FACES!" Daddy Emmy boomed as he yanked me out of Mommy's arms and swung me in a circle and placing a gentle kiss on my casted hand.

He put me down gently and began to dance around with me as I giggled with happiness. I made the right choice when I picked Emmett for my daddy.

"Alice is definitely my sister! Jazzy you're my big brother! YAY! GO ALICE AND JAZZY!" I said excitedly as I leaped into Jazzy's open arms. He held me in a tight hug before passing me onto Alice.

"Oh yes! Now I can take you shopping and dress you up." Alice said once I was in her thin arms.

She was so tiny that I almost worried she would drop me, but then I remembered that she wouldn't. My eyes grew round with horror as I registered the word _shopping. _I hated shopping, ever since my mommy first took me.

"I don't wanna go shopping!" I pouted.

"No one ever does." Daddy Emmett said with a laugh while Alice glared at him.

"Edward is my bestest friend and protector! He will always keep me safe when I sleep and he loves me!" I said proudly as Alice passed me back into Edward's waiting arms.

"Awwwwww." Everyone chorused as I glared at them.

I was beginning to get used to being carried by Edward and Mommy Rosie. Everyone loved me! I had a family! Just then my stomach growled and my cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Time to eat!" Edward said with a grin as he raced off to the kitchen, with me in his arms.

"Yay! I'm hungry!" I declared.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Anything!" I said loudly.

"Ok ummm…how about juice and PB&J?" he questioned as he began to pull out the necessary items.

"Yes! Yes!" I said eagerly as I bounced up and down in my chair.

"Ok here you go." He said, handing me the plate and juice.

Everyone sat down at the table and watched me eat. Once I almost knocked my juice onto Jazzy, who caught it quickly. Emmett found that very amusing and he received a smack from Jasper and a glare from Rosie. Sitting around the table watching them made me feel like I was part of the family.

"I'm so happy! I feel like part of the family!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"That's good Bells because you are part of the family." Emmett said.

"He's right dear. You have earned a place in our hearts." Esme put in.

"I love you Bella." Mommy Rosie said lovingly.

"I love you all too!" I said quickly.

"We all love you Bellsie!" Jazzy answered.

"We really do Bella." Edward said.

"YAYAYAYAYAY!" I screamed as I began to dance around with Emmett, while everyone watched with amusment.

**A/N what do you think? Was that good? I thought it was sweet! Can you believe Bella is only three and has spent a total of 2 days with the Cullen's? If you want to review I would greatly appreciate it! Really I want about 7-10 reviews please! I love reviews, they're my addiction! I LOVE REVIEWS! No I'm not insane! My next chapter will come out soon. So Look Out for it!**


	10. Chapter 10:Bellasitting

*Bella POV*

Chapter 10: Bella-sitting

"What are we doing today?" I asked after settling down.

"Shopping!" Alice suddenly trilled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I ran and hid behind Emmett's legs, holding his leg tightly.

"But Bella you need new clothes!" Alice whined.

"So you can pick them out. I wanna stay here!" I said pouting adorably because I knew no one could resist it.

"Oh alright. You can stay here with Jazz, Em, and Edward." She said with a resigned sigh.

"OK! When will you be back?" I asked, quite pleased with myself for getting out of the shopping trip.

"We will be back… when you are eating dinner." She said after a moments pause.

"WOW you really like to shop. Ok well bye!" I said perkily.

"Bye Bella!" Alice, Rose, and Esme said, kissing my head as they left.

"Finally they are gone!" Emmett boomed.

"Let's play a game!" I said cheerfully.

"Ok what do you want to play Bellsie?" Jasper asked.

"I wanna climb trees!" I said as I jumped up and down.

"umm…" was all Edward replied.

"Yes! My little girl rocks!" Emmett yelled again, making me giggle. He really was like a kid and his yelling was very funny.

"Is that safe? I mean what if she falls?" Jasper spoke quietly yet uncertainly.

"Bella, sweetie, can you pick another game?" Edward asked calmly.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO….NO!" I screamed, putting on my best tantrum.

"OK Ok! Bellsie calm down" Jasper said as he tried to use his gift on me.

"Jazz she's some kind of shield, but slightly weaker." Edward said quietly, stopping my tantrum and catching my attention immediately.

"Whoaaaa! Cool Bells! How is that possible?" Emmett said, clearly baffled by the discussion.

"How Edward? She's human and only 3." Jasper said, also very clearly confused.

"I'm a what?!" I asked in a confused tone.

"A shield. Someone who can block certain powers. Apparently you can block mental powers mostly, like my mind reading, but physical ones like Jazz and Alice although with familiarity it gets easier for them to use their power." Edward explained.

"COOOOOL! Now let's play outside! Emmy can you carry me? Jazzy and Edward can't stop me then." I said, trailing off when Emmett suddenly rushed me outside towards the trees.

"Emmett! Be careful!" Jasper yelled.

"Don't drop her! Hey! I don't like where your thoughts are going!" Edward yelled after.

Emmett suddenly stopped and I looked around me to see we were at the top of a tree. My eyes grew round with wonder as I took in the sight of the forest before me. It was so pretty! WOW! I turned to find Emmett grinning at me, while Jazzy and Edward climbed onto our tree branch looking worried. Oh well! I didn't care. I was having too much fun. Hmm… I wonder if I jumped they would catch me. I wanted to try.

"Bellsie ar…" Jasper began, but was cut off when I jumped out of the tree.

"Bella!" I heard all three guys yell.

I didn't care about the guys at this minute. I loved the feeling of the wind whipping around my face. It blew my long hair upwards. I screamed out of pure joy as I started laughing. Suddenly I was caught in stone arms as I reached the ground. The arms slowly moved me around to face him and I saw it was Edward. He had a stern yet concerned look on his face. As he caught me I heard all the guys breathe a sigh of relief.

"Bella what was that?" Edward asked calmly as Jasper ran over and hugged me tightly, checking me for injuries as well.

"Jumping." I replied with a shrug.

"Bella you scared me." He said quietly as he pulled me into a tight hug. Silently he put me down on the ground as Emmett came rushing up to me.

"Bella! Are you ok?" Emmett yelled even though I was right there.

"I'm fine! For goodness sake I was jumping! It was fun! Gosh!" I yelled as the boys watched my outburst with amusement.

"Oh MAN! We can't tell the girls about this. They will FREAK!" Emmett said loudly, emphasizing the word freak, as we neared the house at vampire speed. Edward was holding me and I was surprised when he came to an abrupt halt, as did the other guys.

We were met by the sight of three very beautiful, but very angry women waiting for us back in the house.

"Uh oh!" Emmett said quietly in a sing song voice.

"TREE CLIMBING?!" Alice screeched, her beautiful soprano voice going about 2 octaves higher in her rage.

"Really what were you boys thinking?" Esme said in a quiet disapproving voice.

"If she had been hurt…" Rosie started to threaten before I broke in hastily.

"Mommy Rosie it was my fault. I had the idea and they didn't want to make me sad. Don't be mad at them please." I said as I remorsefully looked up into her eyes.

"Oh sweetie it's ok. I understand. It was dangerous, but at least you had fun." Rosie said calmly.

"How did you know Alice?" Emmett asked carefully.

"I saw it. That was what I wanted to talk to you about Edward, after you put Bella in bed for a nap." Alice replied, turning her sharp gaze from Emmett to me to Edward as she spoke.

"Ok! So it's time for a nap Bella." Edward said quickly as Alice turned her gaze towards him.

"Ok." I said, faking a yawn, I would listen. I would have to be very quiet, especially with their supersonic hearing.

"C'mon Bells." Emmy said, scooping me up into his massive arms and carrying me upstairs with Jazzy and Edward at his heels.

We got to my room quickly and very swiftly I was put into the bed. Edward pulled the covers back over me and told me goodnight, kissing my forehead before he left. Jazzy and Emmett followed his lead, kissing my head and whispering goodnight before leaving.

**A/N what will Bella hear? What will happen? I think this is kinda like a cliff hanger. Mwahahaha! Please review! Thanks to all my readers! I 3 u all!**


	11. Chapter 11:Hurtful Words and Mistakes

Chapter 11: Hurtful Words and Mistakes

I waited a few minutes before I could very vaguely hear a soft voice come from the dining room. Slowly and silently I got out of bed. Not even a vampire would be able to hear this I thought to myself. Quietly I walked out the room and towards the dining room, I thanked God that I didn't trip down the steps or even hit any squeaky ones. Finally I came to a halt right by Carlisle's office and found that I was wrong and they were all in there, except for Carlisle who was at work. Carefully I listened.

"What were you thinking?" Rosie screeched, although I wouldn't have heard it from my room.

"We were thinking that… uhh Jazz help me out here." Emmett started, trailing off nervously.

"We were thinking that we wanted her to have fun! Emmett put her insanely high up and then she jumped." Jazz said, sounding slightly nervous and annoyed, probably from all the emotions.

"Hey for the record I caught her!" Edward stated.

"Is she hurt?" Esme asked with worry coloring her tone.

"No! Of course not! Well… actually she has a bruise from when I caught her, but still she's fine! She had fun." Edward said so quickly I almost missed it.

"SHE. HAS. A. BRUISE!" Rosalie screeched again, causing me to flinch slightly.

"Whoa Rose calm down." Jazzy said as he felt the intensity of her emotions.

"And Alice and Edward are having a stare down folks. Who will win?" Emmett said in an announcer's voice.

"You know what? Why don't we just ship her off!?! HUH? WHY?! Give her up for adoption! Then no one will have to worry about the boys' stupidity!" Edward roared, his anger suddenly flaring up.

"Edward come on. It's not that bad." Jazzy and Emmy said together.

"You haven't seen what I just saw! She'll be one of us when she's older! No! I don't want her anymore! We can't do this!" Edward roared again.

Suddenly I began to sob. I heard the room go quiet and someone opened the door. I looked up to see Edward looking panicked as he saw me. I turned and ran out the front door. I quickly ran to the closest car. I couldn't hear footsteps, but I knew everyone was behind me. I ran to Alice's Porsche and quickly locked the doors and windows. I let the sobs wrack through my little body. Edward was standing outside the car with the others standing a few steps back. No one knew what to do.

"Bella please come out." Edward pleaded desperately.

"No!" I yelled through my tears.

"Isabella! Come out!" Edward tried again, using a stern tone.

"NO!" I screamed louder as the sobs became more hysterical.

"Don't cry. We all love you." Edward said desperately, trying a new approach that made me cry even harder.

"No you don't. I heard you! You *sob* said *sob* ship me *sob* away!" I wailed.

"Bella for your safety! It's not safe, you're not safe!" Edward said in an even more desperate tone.

"I'm fine!" I yelled.

"Bella come out here now! I'm not kidding!" Edward barked at me, his tone sharp.

"No." I whispered, looking up at him with my tear filled eyes.

"Bella move to the other the other side of the car." Edward said calmly, startling me so much that I did as I was told.

As soon as I was on the other side Edward's fist shot out and slammed through the window. (**I got this idea from another fanfic…I loved it so I had to add it!**)

"OMG! YOU DID NOT JUST…THAT WAS MY PORSCHE! EDWARD YOU ARE DEAD! HOW COULD YOU! I CANNOT EVEN BELIEVE…" Alice was cursing, and snarling under her breath. It would have been funny if I wasn't so sad.

He quickly unlocked the door and slid in, closing the door behind him. He slid into the car next to me as I felt more tears streak down my face. I tried to quickly unlock the door next to me and jump out, but Edward caught me around the waist and pulled me onto his lap. I beat my fists against his stone hard chest, but slowly I got weaker and weaker finally I let my silent sobs wrack through my body. I sat on Edward's lap and cried.

"P…Pl…ple…please." I stuttered out.

"What Bella? What?" He murmured, soothingly patting my back.

"Pr…promise….please…please promise…please promise you…won't leave." I stuttered as my breathing began to slow.

"I…I can't Bella." Edward said in a pained voce.

"Please Edward." I whispered as silent tears streamed down my face. I looked up at him with sad eyes and found sadness in his eyes too.

"Ok Bella. Just don't cry. I hate to see you cry." He said quietly as he wiped the remaining tears off my face.

"Forever? Promise?" I asked.

"Forever, I promise." He whispered back, kissing my forehead.

Slowly he pulled me out of the car with him. We were greeted by our family, looking anxiously between me and Edward. Rosie looked very upset and so I held my arms out towards her. She quickly pulled me out of Edward's arms and held me to her tightly as Jasper sent waves of calm to everyone.

"What happened? I'm totally lost." Emmett said.

"Dude are you serious?" Jasper said, raising his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Emmett really! Pay attention more! Our baby girl has been through heartbreak because of Edward!" She hissed at Emmett, but then turned her venomous glare towards Edward.

"My Porsche! How could you?" Alice was still whining.

"Ok so what happened?" Emmett asked.

"Well we were talking right? Bella decided to listen and heard me lose my temper. She became upset; I broke Alice's window and half the car, Bella and I talked. Problem resolved because she is staying with us." Edward explained quickly to Emmett.

I watched Emmett as a dozen emotions played across his face. Anger, sympathy, comfort, and protection, but finally one settled in…anger. So quickly I didn't see the action Emmett had jumped and tackled Edward to the ground. He pinned Edward down as Edward tried to break free from Emmett's steely grasp.

"How could you do that to her?!" Emmett was yelling at Edward.

"I'm sorry! She already knows this and forgives me! Right Bella?" Edward said looking up at me from underneath Emmett.

"Yes I forgive you." I said from the protection of Rosie's arms.

"Well you have **her** forgiveness, what about **mine**?" Emmett said as he glared at Edward.

"Daddy? Please don't hurt Edward. I love him even if he did make me sad." I pleaded as I called Emmett daddy for the first time. He was so shocked that he didn't notice he loosened his grip on Edward. Edward took this chance and swiftly pushed Emmett off him, he quickly stood up.

"You…you called me daddy?" Emmy said in a mixture of shock and happiness.

"I call Rosie mommy don't I? I did say you and Rosie were my mommy and daddy didn't I?" I said quietly as I looked at him steadily.

"Yea I guess. WOW! AWSEOME! I love you Bells." Emmett said as he took me from Rosie.

"So are you not mad at Edward now?" I asked quietly.

"No I'm not mad." He answered as he swung me around.

"YAY! OK!" I said happily.

"So whatcha wanna do now?" Emmett asked me.

"Ummm…take a nap?" I answered, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Ok nap time!" Emmett said.

"Ok ummm…guys let's go inside quickly…like now!" Edward said in a rush as he suddenly grabbed me from Emmett and ran me up to my room. I found myself once again being tucked into bed, only this time I would stay in bed.

"Ok I'll stay with her ok." Edward said quickly as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Ok?" Everyone replied, looking confused.

"Goodnight Bellsie." Jazzy said as he kissed the top of my head before leaving.

"Goodnight Bells. Sleep tight!" Emmett said as he hugged me then walked out.

"Night sweetie." Rosie said as she walked out, following Emmett.

"Goodnight Bella. Oh and Edward I forgive you for smashing my car, but I will want a new one." Alice said as she danced out of the room.

"Ok Alice I'll get you a new car. Goodnight Bella, sleep well." Edward said quietly before I was engulfed in the blackness of sleep.

**A/N Ok so what do you think? HAHAHA Alice's car! Why was Edward so interested in getting Bella inside? What will happen between the family as Bella sleeps? All will be revealed in coming chapters! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Oh and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Day with Bella

Chapter 12: A day with Bella

*Emmett's POV*

Today started out like any day. Getting up, making Bella breakfast, and then Alice decided she wanted to go shopping. She actually wanted to take Bella. I was laughing internally at the thought and Jazz gave me a confused look, but I just shook my head.

"Shopping!" I heard Alice say in her soprano voice.

"NOOOOOOO!" I heard Bella scream as she rushed behind me and grabbed my leg while I laughed quietly.

"Shut Up Emmett!" Alice said so softly and quickly that Bella couldn't hear.

"But Bella you need new clothes!" Alice whined.

"So you can pick them out. I wanna stay here." Bella said, pouting so adorably that I knew Alice couldn't resist it.

"Oh alright. You can stay here with Jazz, Em, and Edward." Alice said with a resigned sigh.

"OK! When will you be back?" Bella asked, sounding pleased that she got out of her little shopping trip.

"We will be back… when you are eating dinner." Alice said after pausing to look into the future.

"Bye Bella!" Alice, Rose, and Esme said, kissing Bella on the head as they left.

"Finally they are gone!" I said loudly and I heard Rose hiss quietly…oops.

"Let's play a game!" Bella said cheerfully, I loved her! She is so fun!

"What do you want to play Bellsie?" Jasper asked, using the nickname he gave her.

"I wanna climb trees!" Bella yelled! YES! This girl is awesome! Edward snarled very lightly in reaction to my thoughts.

"Whatever Eddie boy." I whispered quickly under my breath, earning me another snarl.

"Ummm…." Was Edward's brilliant reply. _Genius response Eddie!_ I thought to him as his lips curled back ever so slightly.

"Yes! MY little girl rocks!" I yelled, causing Bella to giggle.

"Is that safe? What if she falls?" Jasper said, thinking carefully.

"Bella, sweetie, can you pick another game?" Edward asked calmly while I rolled my eyes. He has to ruin the fun.

NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO….NO!" Bella screamed, putting on a very good tantrum! HAHA say no to that Eddie boy! I thought as Edward struggled with what to do.

"OK, Ok. Calm down Bellsie." Jasper said as I felt him sending out waves of calm, although it didn't seem to affect Bella much. Why isn't she affected Edward? I thought.

"Jazz she's some kind of shield." Edward said answering my question and stopping Jasper in his tracks.

"Whoa! Cool Bells! How is that possible!" I said excitedly though I was very confused.

"How Edward? She's a human and only 3." Jasper said, clearly just as confused as I was.

"I'm a what?" Bella asked in a confused tone. I realized she knew nothing about shields.

"A shield. Someone who can block certain powers. Apparently you can block mental powers mostly, like my mind reading, but physical ones like Jazz and Alice although with familiarity it gets easier for them to use their power." Edward explained.

"COOOOOL! Now let's play outside! Emmy can you carry me? Jazzy and Edward can't stop me then." Bella said, trailing off at the end because I had rushed forward and was running with her outside towards the trees.

"Emmett be careful!" I heard Jasper yell from behind me.

"Don't drop her!" Edward shouted.

_Hmmm… maybe I should leave Bella in a tree and make Eddie and Jazzy go find her! I could do something to really set them on edge. Hmmm… I bet Bella would help me._

"Hey! I don't like where your thoughts are going." Edward yelled at me again as I internally cursed for thinking about that.

I suddenly stopped on the tree branch that was quite high up considering the tree was extremely large. I looked at Bella with a goofy grin as I thought of Edward and Jazz running after us and how I could use Bella as a secret weapon. I turned when I saw Jazz and Edward climbing up onto our branch looking worried.

"Bellsie ar…" Jasper began but was cut off when Bella jumped off the tree branch and went sailing through the air.

"Bella!" We all yelled.

All of us were frozen in shock, but Edward quickly snapped out of it and raced down the tree to catch Bella. I heard Bella scream and laugh, as if she was having the time of her life trying to give us heart attacks. I looked down to see Edward catch Bella and we all sighed in relief all though I knew she would have a bruise where he caught her.

"Bella what was that?" Edward asked in a voice that was calm on the surface but contained anger, disapproval, and worry. I noticed that Jasper had run down and hugged Bella, checking her for any serious injury. I unfroze then and raced down the tree to Bella.

"Jumping." She replied with a shrug.

"Bella you scared me." I heard him say as he hugged her tightly right as I approached them, immediately going to Bella.

"Bella are you ok?" I yelled even though she was right in front of me.  
"I'm fine! For goodness sake I was jumping! It was fun! Gosh!" Bella yelled at us as we all tried to hold back our laughter at her little outburst.

"Oh MAN! We can't tell the girls about this. They will FREAK!" I said loudly as we ran back to the house, emphasizing the word freak. Edward was holding Bella and came to an abrupt stop. I was about to ask why, but I saw my beautiful wife looking livid with rage as well as Alice who looked very upset, and Esme looked disapproving.

"Uh oh!" I said in a sing song voice, trying to lighten the mood, as I noticed Edward roll his eyes.

"TREE CLIMBING?!" Alice screeched, her voice going 2 octaves higher, nearly breaking my eardrum.

"Really what were you boys thinking?" Esme said in a quiet disapproving voice

"If she had been hurt…" Rosie started to threaten, looking even more beautiful. Man she was hot when she was mad! Edward just shook his head in disgust. Bella to my surprise broke in, although I knew if anyone could get us out of this mess it was Bella.

"Mommy Rosie it was my fault. I had the idea and they didn't want to make me sad. Don't be mad at them please." Bella said, looking remorsefully into Roses' eyes. I knew we weren't in trouble, for now.

"Oh sweetie it's ok. I understand. It was dangerous, but at least you had fun." Rose said calmly and I knew that she would keep herself calm around Bella, but I was going to pay later on.

"How did you know Alice?" I asked carefully trying not to trigger any anger.

"I saw it. That was what I wanted to talk to you about Edward, after you put Bella in bed for a nap." Alice replied, turning her sharp gaze from me to Bella to Edward as she spoke.

"Ok! So it's nap time for Bella!" Edward said quickly as Alice turned her gaze onto him.

"Ok." Bella said with a yawn, man tree climbing must have tired her out.

"c'mon Bells." I said as I scooped her into my arms and ran upstairs with her, Jazz and Edward following quickly behind.

Edward quickly put Bella in bed and kissed her forehead. I decided to follow his lead and so did Jazz. We quickly kissed Bella goodnight and went to Carlisle's study to face the horror of the girls' wrath.


	13. Chapter 13: Thought we were Alone

**A/N Hey readers! I know this will be a bit repetitive, but I thought you should hear Edward's version of the story. Besides it will be interesting to hear what he hears!**

**Love all my readers! 3 **

Chapter 13: Thought we were Alone

*Edward's POV*

The guys followed nervously behind me as we went to see the girls. Their thoughts were complete chaos.

_Oh man! Rose seems mad! She probably won't let me go near her for the next week! Why?! Why?! Bella just wanted to have fun! No one can deny her that! I…cut it out Edward – Emmett snarled at me as I started to snicker at the path his thoughts had taken, him beginning Rose for forgiveness._

_Ugh! Everyone's emotions are crazy! Alice and Rosalie are mad! Esme seems worried! Emmett is freaking out! Edward seems calm though. I can't take this! So many emotions! – Jasper thought in an annoyed tone as we entered Carlisle's study, where we were going to meet._

As we walked into the room I was hit with multiple mental voices. Rosalie was shrieking at me the loudest and I could hear that Jasper was struggling with the flood of emotions. He was sending out waves of calm, although it didn't work completely, it still helped.

"She's a shield you know. Her main strength is to block people mentally, but she can also block physical powers. It's getting clearer though. I saw her climbing the trees the second you agreed. We rushed back, but we were too late." Alice said in a quiet solemn voice.

"I…I uhhh…I know?" I stuttered out through my confusion. Rosalie snapped at that minute. She had been restraining herself, but she finally exploded. All of us guys cringed at Rosalie's fury.

"What were you thinking?" Rosalie half screeched, although I knew Bella wouldn't hear it.

"We were thinking that…uh…Jazz help me out." Emmett said nervously as Rosalie glared at him.

"We were thinking that we wanted her to have fun! Emmett put her insanely high up and then she jumped." Jazz said, slightly nervous and annoyed, from all the emotions he could feel.

"Hey for the record I caught her." I argued hotly, but realized it was a mistake as Rosalie turned her angry glare towards me, as well as her thoughts.

_Stupid mind reader! If she was hurt when you caught her you are a dead man! You here me?! I'm serious! – Rosalie shrieked at me as I mentally rolled my eyes at her._

_Oh man! Rose seems mad! What do I do? I didn't mean to put her so high up! –Emmett was thinking desperately as he thought of Rosalie's anger._

_Ugh! Kill me! Too many emotions! So intense! I'm going insane! – Jasper was thinking as he struggled with everyone's emotions. I couldn't help feel bad because although I heard voices I could block them, but Jasper couldn't stop the emotions. All of these thoughts occurred within a couple of seconds._

Is she hurt?" Esme asked with worry coloring her tone as she continued our conversation.

"No! Of course not! Well… actually she has a bruise from when I caught her, but still she's fine! She had fun." I said quickly, hoping that Rosalie hadn't caught the last part. Though from her now livid thoughts I knew that she had heard.

"SHE. HAS. A. BRUISE!" Rosalie screeched again, causing me to wince slightly as her thoughts became more and more insulting.

"Whoa Rose calm down." Jazz said as he felt the intensity of her emotions, which were flooded with anger and rage.

Just then Alice was engulfed in a vision and my eyes locked onto it. I vaguely heard Emmett say in an announcer's voice:

"And Alice and Edward are having a stare down folks. Who will win?"

_*vision*_

_Bella was standing side by side with our family. She was older, about 18. She was beautiful with waist length long hair and bright red eyes. Her skin was pale white, but she was stunning, I thought to myself. No! I couldn't put Bella through that later in life. She had to be a normal human. I would change this vision._

_*end of vision*_

"You know what? Why don't we just ship her off!?! HUH? WHY?! Give her up for adoption! Then no one will have to worry about the boys' stupidity!" I roared in anger as I thought of taking away Bella's life.

"Edward come on. It's not that bad." Jasper and Emmett said together.

"You haven't seen what I just saw! She'll be one of us when she's older! No! I don't want her anymore! We can't do this!" I roared again, desperation seeping into my tone.

It was then that I heard it. A small sobbing sound. The room had gone entirely quiet, we were listening. The sobbing continued and I walked quickly over to the door and opened it to reveal a distraught Bella. I panicked, as well as everyone else who was frozen in shock. Bella ran quickly away and out the front door. I snapped quickly out of my trance and ran at an inhuman speed after her, with the others right behind me. I found Bella locked in Alice's Porsche. I stood beside the door, unsure of what to do. I looked in desperately to see Bella lying on the seat, sobbing so hard it wracked through her little body violently. What had I done?! I thought to myself in horror about how I had just hurt this poor innocent girl. I realized everyone was behind me, waiting for me to do something.

"Bella please come out." I pleaded; desperate to be sure she was ok.

"No!" she yelled at me through her tears, as I think my dead heart broke. I couldn't bear to see her so sad. She didn't deserve this.

"Isabella! Come out!" I tried again, using a stern tone this time.

"NO! She screamed, louder as her sobs became more hysterical.

"Don't cry! We all love you!" I pleaded again, trying a new approach that seemed to make her cry even harder.

"No you don't. I heard you! You *sob* said *sob* ship me *sob* away!" She wailed in despair. Wow! She had heard about everything, but if she knew the reason.

"Bella for your safety! It's not safe, you're not safe!" I said even more desperate for her to understand the meaning behind my hurtful words.

"I'm fine!" She yelled back at me stubbornly.

"Bella come out here now! I'm not kidding!" I barked at her, using a sharp tone, my anger at myself making me lash out.

"No." She whispered at me through trembling lips as she looked up at me with her tear-filled eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with such sadness that it broke through my will power. I was hit with a plan that I knew wouldn't please Alice, but I had to make Bella better.  
"Bella move to the other the other side of the car." I said in a calm voice, hoping she would comply with my change in tone.

As soon as she was on the other side of the car my fist shot out and slammed into the window of Alice's Porsche.

"OMG YOU DID NOT JUST….THAT WAS MY PORSCHE! EDWARD YOU ARE SO DEAD! HOW COULD YOU! I CANNOT BELIEVE…!" Alice was shrieking as she pulled at her hair and looked despairingly at her smashed car. She then began cursing and snarling at me under her breath, so low that Bella didn't have a chance of hearing.

I was going to pay for that, literally and figuratively. I didn't care at this moment though. My one priority was to make sure Bella was ok. Quickly I unlocked the door to the Porsche, slid in the seat beside Bella, and shut the door in one swift movement. I turned to see Bella's tear streaked face. She was trying to unlock the door and run away. I quickly caught her tiny waist and pulled her onto my lap. She beat her little fists against my chest, although I didn't feel it I was in pain from her sadness. At the moment her scent had no affect on me. Slowly she became weaker and stopped hitting me, just letting her sobs consume her. She continued to sit on my lap and cry. I heard the others in the background. All a mixture of voices that were concerned, angry, and confused? Ah, Emmett, of course.

_My poor baby! How could he be so selfish? He just hurt her so much! I'm going to kill him! – Rosalie was thinking angrily._

_My Porsche! My beautiful baby! I loved it and Edward killed it! What is wrong with him! – Alice thought starting out as whining, but ending as she began to mentally curse me out._

_So many emotions! I feel dizzy! Can a vampire pass out? Wow Alice is sad and mad! Edward you better watch out. There's a lot of anger coming off Alice. – Jasper warned._

_I'm confused. What happened? Why is Bella crying? What did Edward do? Wow Rose looks hot today! No! Emmett focus! I wonder what happened. – Emmett was thinking as I rolled my eyes at his stupidity._

"P…Pl…ple…please." Bella finally stuttered out as I watched her with sad eyes.

"What Bella? What?" I murmured as I soothingly rubbed her back with gentle pats.

"Pr…promise….please…please promise…please promise you…won't leave." She stuttered out again as she tried to slow her breathing.

"I…I can't Bella." I said in a pained voice as I struggled with what to do.

"Please Edward." She whispered in a painfully sad voice. I looked at her with sadness in my eyes and found sadness in hers that was so deep it was breath taking.

"Ok Bella. Just don't cry. I hate to see you cry." I said.

"Forever? Promise?" she asked me uncertainly.

"Forever, I promise." I whispered back to her, kissing her forehead, once again surprised that I could handle her scent. Although thinking about it made my throat burn I quickly turned my attention back to Bella.

Slowly I pulled Bella out of the car and we were immediately swarmed by our family, rushing forward towards Bella. Bella then held her hands out to Rosalie, whose eyes softened as she pulled Bella into a tight hug. I also knew Jasper was sending waves of calm towards everyone, easing the tense mood. I nodded gratefully at him and he nodded in response.

"What happened? I'm totally lost." Emmett said. WOW! I couldn't believe his level of stupidity. I think a squirrel had a longer attention span; then again Emmett was smart when he wanted to be.

"Dude are you serious?" Jasper said, raising his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Emmett really! Pay attention more! Our baby girl has been through heartbreak because of Edward!" She hissed at Emmett, but then turned her venomous glare towards me.

"My Porsche! How could you?" Alice was still whining.

"Ok so what happened?" Emmett asked, directing his question at me.

"Well we were talking right? Bella decided to listen and heard me lose my temper. She became upset; I broke Alice's window and half the car, Bella and I talked. Problem resolved because she is staying with us." I explained quickly, not sure how to judge his reaction.

Emmett then surprised me by tackling me to the ground and pinning me there. Obviously he was angry, which I hadn't guessed would happen. I didn't realize Emmett thought of Bella as part of the family. Now that I registered his thoughts, he was very protective of her.

"How could you do that to her?!" Emmett was yelling at me as I looked up at him, startled by his reaction.

"I'm sorry! She already knows this and forgives me! Right Bella?" I said looking up at her from underneath Emmett.

"Yes I forgive you." she said from the protection of Rosalie's arms.

"Well you have **her** forgiveness, what about **mine**?" Emmett said as he glared at me, something I didn't know he was capable of.

"Daddy? Please don't hurt Edward. I love him even if he did make me sad." Bella pleaded as she called Emmett daddy for the first time. He was so shocked that he didn't notice he loosened his grip on me. I took this chance and swiftly pushed Emmett off me, and quickly stood up. His thoughts were incoherent from shock and happiness.

"You…you called me daddy?" Emmy said in a mixture of shock and happiness

"I call Rosie mommy don't I? I did say you and Rosie were my mommy and daddy didn't I?" Bella said quietly as she looked at him steadily.

"Yea I guess. WOW! AWSEOME! I love you Bells." Emmett said as he took her from Rosalie who looked almost as happy as Emmett.

"So are you not mad at Edward now?" She asked quietly as I held my breath, waiting for his answer.

"No I'm not mad." He answered as he swung Bella around.

"YAY! OK!" She said happily.

"So whatcha wanna do now?" Emmett asked her.

"Ummm…take a nap?" She answered, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Ok nap time!" Emmett said.

It was then that I heard the dark thoughts lurking nearby. They were sinister, as if they were prepared to wait for the attack. I could smell the scent of another vampire. I don't think anyone else noticed though. I became very nervous and wary in that second. I was anxious to get Bella inside quickly, where she would be more protected and I could tell the others about our problem.

"Ok ummm…guys let's go inside quickly…like now!" I said in a rush suddenly grabbing her from Emmett and running her to her room. I found myself thinking of the how I had tucked her into bed earlier. This time I would stay and watch her, stay and protect her.

"Ok I'll stay with her ok." I said quickly as sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Ok?" Everyone replied, looking confused.

"I'll explain when she's asleep." I whispered quickly and gladly saw that they caught on.

"Goodnight Bellsie." Jasper said as he kissed the top of Bella's head before leaving.

"Goodnight Bells. Sleep tight!" Emmett said as he hugged her then walked out.

"Night sweetie." Rosie said as she walked out, following Emmett.

"Goodnight Bella. Oh and Edward I forgive you for smashing my car, but I will want a new one." Alice said as she danced out of the room before I could protest.

"Ok Alice I'll get you a new car. Goodnight Bella, sleep well." I said quietly before she fell fast asleep.

**A/N Okay! Who do you think was lurking around the house? Send me your guesses in the reviews! The next chapter will probably be about the family making a plan and talking about who Edward heard and if Alice saw anything. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! I 3 my readers!**


	14. Chapter 14: SIlent Conversations

Chapter 14: Silent Conversations

*Edward POV*

I listened to Bella's heartbeat as it slowed down. I watched her intently, looking for any sign that she was awake. After a few minutes of watching her I was sure that she was deeply asleep.

"Rose. Em. Alice. Jazz. Esme. Carlisle." I called softly from the side of her bed.

_What does he want now! Ugh! Seriously! First he hurts Bella and now he needs to share his feelings. – Rose thought darkly as she sneered at me._

_Oh dear I hope nothing is wrong. I wonder if Bella is alright. – Esme was thinking, clearly worried about Bella's well being. She truly was a great mother._

_Hmmm… I wonder what he wants. Maybe the guys, Bella, and me can play soccer. –Emmett was thinking excitedly._

_I know what this meetings about. Oh no this is a bad situation. I wonder if we should tell Bella? – Alice thought as she searched through the future, not finding anything though._

It was then that I stiffened as a scent carried to me. I immediately tensed up as I smelled the scent of another vampire, the same one perhaps that had been lurking around when we were outside.

_I wonder what Ed…uh oh! I smell another vampire. Do you smell that Edward? – Jasper thought, directing his thoughts towards me as he caught on to the scent._

_Hmm… I wonder why Edward needs us. I hope Bella is not sick. – Carlisle thought in worry._

It seemed that Jasper and I were the only ones to notice the scent. Oh well. Everyone would know soon enough. Everyone's thoughts were confused and agitated as they sped up towards Bella and me.

"Hey bro!" Emmett said loudly as Rosalie hissed at him to be quiet and not wake up Bella.

"Hey Em." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Is Bella alright?" Esme asked worriedly.

"She isn't sick is she?" Carlisle said in a concerned tone, as he looked at Bella sleeping next to me.

"No she's fine." I replied quietly as I tried to find the words to explain the situation.

"You smell it don't you?" Jasper asked me gravely.

"Yes. I heard his thoughts when we were outside." I replied just as grimly.

"Who?" Rosalie asked curiously, although her thoughts were tinged with worry for Bella.

"I saw our decision, but we can still talk this over." Alice said as she blocked her mind so that I couldn't see the outcome.

"Who is it? What were they thinking?" Rosalie asked, as she came over next to me and stroked Bella's hair lovingly.

"Just use your sense of smell." I replied quietly. It was quiet for everyone, except me. The mental voices were jumbled loudly around.

_Whoever it is I will kill them! They won't touch a hair on Bella or Rose's head. – Emmett thought protectively._

_They better not hurt my sweet Bella! If they do I will rip them to shreds faster than Alice can switch clothes (which is pretty fast)! – Rosalie thought just as protectively, as she softly stroked Bella's hair._

_Oh dear! I hope no one gets hurt because of this vampire. Especially Bella. She has become so important to our family. – Esme thought with worry._

_Must block thoughts. Must block thoughts. Must block thoughts! – Alice repeated over and over._

_Maybe we should go to Alaska for a bit. Just let this die down. – Carlisle thought reasonably._

_What tactics should we use? Maybe my old battle training would help! – Jasper thought as he planned out the different attacks in his head._

"Who is it Edward?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"The vampire who killed her parents." I answered just as quietly as everyone wore masks of shock and surprise.

"Oh no!" Emmett shouted, causing Rose to smack his head, although Bella didn't wake up.

"What do we do?" Jasper asked calmly, sending his soothing waves out to everyone and easing the tension.

"Carlisle thought of an idea." I said.

"Well what is it?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"What if we go to Denali for a bit?" I asked as I watched the idea sink in.

"Sounds good." Esme said with a smile.

"Awwwwww. I wanted to kick some vampire butt!" Emmett whined quietly as Rosalie glared at him.

"Eventually we will have to face him." Jasper said gravely.

"Well we don't have to now." I replied.

"Uh guys we should stop now. Bella will wake up in about 43 seconds." Alice said quietly.

"Ok so tomorrow morning we will be going to Denali." Carlisle said firmly.

"I'll go call them!" Esme said as she flitted out the door.

"Let's go pack!" Alice and Rosalie squealed together as Jasper and Emmett followed them with deep sighs.

As everyone left the room I heard the same dark thoughts. They were not complete because of the distance, but I found pieces. This vampire wanted Bella. I was broken out of my thoughts as Bella began to stir.

"Good morning Bella." I said softly as she blinked sleep from her eyes.

"Hi." She muttered groggily.

"Let's go see the others. We have something to tell you." I said as I watched her yawn and stretch. I pushed the thoughts of the other vampire, and what was in his mind to the back of my head.

"Edward are you ok?" Bella asked timidly.

"I'm fine. Are you ready to find the others?" I asked coolly. On that note we went to find the others so we could explain our sudden trip to Denali.

**A/N what do you think? Like it? I love everyone who reviews and I thank you greatly! Please continue to review! I love this story and really enjoy writing…well typing it really but still it's so fun. I hope everyone likes reading it and can feel the different emotions and tensions. Thanks again and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Eavesdropping

Chapter 15: Eavesdropping

My last thoughts before I fell asleep were of Edward. He was acting very strange when we were outside. He wanted me in the house for some reason, but what? It was then that I heard them talking in low voices.

"Who is it Edward?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"The vampire who killed her parents." Edward answered just as quietly.

"Oh no!" Emmett shouted

"What do we do?" Jasper asked as I felt waves of calm coming from him towards me.

"Carlisle thought of an idea." Edward said.

"Well what is it?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"What if we go to Denali for a bit?" Edward asked.

"Sounds good." Esme said with a smile.

"Awwwwww. I wanted to kick some vampire butt!" Emmett whined quietly

"Eventually we will have to face him." Jasper said gravely.

"Well we don't have to now." Edward replied.

"Uh guys we should stop now. Bella will wake up in about 43 seconds." Alice said quietly.

"Ok so tomorrow morning we will be going to Denali." Carlisle said firmly.

"I'll go call them!" Esme said

"Let's go pack!" Alice and Rosalie squealed together as Jasper and Emmett followed them with deep sighs.

I decided then that I should wake up. I guess because of my shield Alice didn't know that I was awake. I felt very groggy and sleepy as I began to stir and move a bit.

"Good morning Bella." Edward said softly as I blinked sleep from her eyes.

"Hi." I muttered groggily.

"Let's go see the others. We have something to tell you." Edward said as he watched me yawn and stretch.

"Edward are you ok?" I asked timidly. He seemed distant. I wonder what's wrong.

"I'm fine. Are you ready to find the others?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, sure. I guess?" I muttered, still half asleep.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" Edward said loudly as he began to tickle me everywhere.

"ed….ward! st..op…tickling…m…e!" I stuttered out as I giggled.

"Are you awake?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes! I'm awake!" I yelled as I jumped out of his reach.

"Ok. Ok. Let's go find the others." Edward said, still laughing.

"Let's go!" I said as I stretched my arms out to him, asking for him to pick me up.

"Who do you want to find first?" Edward asked me as I thought about the answer.

"Rosie and Jazzy!" I said after a moment of thinking.

"Ok let's go." Edward replied as he carried me with him towards another room.

We found Rosie and Jazzy in the family room on the couch, watching TV. I decided to sneak up on them. Being as I quiet as possible I motioned for Edward to quietly take me to them. He nodded with a grin and rushed me over to them.

"BOO!" I screamed as I jumped on Rosie's lap.

"Ah!" Jasper said as he jumped up and whirled around to look at me.

"HAHAHAA…that…haha…was great! Your face!" I said as I giggled hysterically.

"Not funny." Jasper muttered as he pouted slightly, sitting back down next to Rosie.

'Yes it was and you know it." I shot back at him.

"Ok it was a little funny." Jasper admitted as his face erupted into a big grin.

"Wha…?" I started, but was cut off as Jasper grabbed me and ran me up to his room.

"Oh good! Just in time for dress up!" Alice said excitedly.

"Nooooooooooo!" I screamed as I clutched Jazzy's leg tightly.

"Bella she won't hurt you." Edward said with a chuckle.

"No! Where's Emmy? He won't make me play!" I said as I glared at Alice.

"I'm heeeeeeereeee!" Emmett said as he ran in the room.

"YAY! You won't make me dress up right?" I asked.

"Nope!" Emmett said as he laughed at Alice's expression, which was one of anger and irritation.

"Bath time Bella!" Esme said as she flitted into the room.

"YAY!" I squealed with delight.

"YES!" I can pick out her outfit.

"Ok let's go now!" I said happily as Esme lifted me into her arms and raced me up the stairs and to the bathroom.

**A/N Ok what do you think? This wasn't a majorly exciting chapter, but it was necessary. Next chapter will be Bella's bath. So please review! Everyone has been majorly great at it so far! I promise that I will jump years soon but please be patient until I do. Please continue to review! Until then! **


	16. Chapter 16: Bath Time Conversations

_*Previously*_

"_YAY! You won't make me dress up right?" I asked._

"_Nope!" Emmett said as he laughed at Alice's expression, which was one of anger and irritation._

"_Bath time Bella!" Esme said as she flitted into the room._

"_YAY!" I squealed with delight._

"_YES!" I can pick out her outfit._

"_Ok let's go now!" I said happily as Esme lifted me into her arms and raced me up the stairs and to the bathroom. _

Chapter 16: Bath time Conversations

"Bella. Please come here." I heard Mother Esme call from the bathroom.

"Coming!" I yelled back as I ran to the bathroom.

"Ready for your bath Bella?" She asked me as I saw the water had been run.

"Yup!" I said.

"Ok come here." Mother replied.

"Are mommy Rosie and Alice going to come?" I asked as she began to undress me.

"I think so." Mother replied as she put me into the warm bath water.

"I'm here! Alice will be here in a minute. She had to pick the best outfit." Rosie said as she came in to the bathroom.

"YAY! Hi Mommy!" I said as I splashed water at her.

"Hi sweetie." Rosie said as she grinned at me.

"I'm here! Sorry! I had to pick the most perfect outfit for her!" Alice said as she hustled into the bathroom.

"That's fine. Want to wash her while I do her hair?" Rosie asked Alice.

"Sure." Alice said as she moved to kneel next to Rosie on the ground.

"Bella?" Mother said in a soft tone.

"Yes?" I asked curiously as Rosie scrubbed my hair gently with strawberry scented shampoo.

"Sweetie we are going to Denali for a bit of time." Esme said quietly.

"Denali? Isn't that where you get meat from?" I asked, looking curiously up at Esme.

"Honey I think you mean a _Deli."_ Rosie said with a laugh.

"Denali is in Alaska!" Alice said excitedly as she finished washing me.

"Oh." I muttered.

"We are leaving tomorrow." Esme continued as Rosie began rinsing my hair, making it impossible to talk.

"But…But I don't want to leave!" I said as I began to cry.

"Sweetie its ok it's just a short amount of time." Rosie said kindly.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Edward roared as he came running into the bathroom.

"Edward! Get Out!" Rosie screamed as she glared at him.

"Edward! My door!" Esme cried as we looked at the scratched up door.

"It's rude to interrupt my bath time Edward." I said calmly.

"Whoa! What happened? Everyone's emotions went haywire!" Jazzy said as he came running into the bathroom.

"Hey! Why is everyone in the bathroom?" Emmett said loudly, coming up behind Jasper.

"EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" Alice screamed, her voice going up about 3 octaves.

"Honey calm down!" Jasper said as he tried to calm her down.

"Jasper stop!" Alice snapped.

"EMMETT! GET THE HECK OUT OR I WON'T LET YOU NEAR ME, LET ALONE TOUCH ME, FOR 3 WEEKS!" Rosie shrieked at Emmett just as loudly as Alice.

"Weelllllllllllllll I didn't hear an Edward soooooo…." Edward said, trailing off as he looked about to run off. It was then I decided to complete the job.

"EDWARD! GET OUT OF HERE! IT IS VERY RUDE TO INTERUPT MY BATH! GET YOUR BUTT OUT NOW OR I WILL LET ALICE AND ROSE GIVE YOU AND ALL THE GUYS MAKEOVERS!" I screamed, causing everyone to go silent with shock.

"B…Bella?" Edward stuttered, looking at me with shock.

"Whoaaaaaaaa! Man you got Eddie there!" Emmett boomed.

"Hey I said if he doesn't get out all of you guys will suffer." I said menacingly.

"You go girl!" Rosie said.

"Yes! Bella Rocks!" Alice said as she thought of giving the guys makeovers.

"Bellsie how could you? I thought you loved me?!" Jazzy said in a hurt tone.

"Please leave before Alice gives you a makeover." I said calmly as all the boys fled in terror.

"Good Job Bella!" Rosie said as Alice gave me a high five.

"Ok so you're done in the bath Bella." Esme said, pulling me out as Rosie drained the tub.

"So Bella. Can I pack your clothes? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" Alice said as she bounced up and down.

"Fine." I said with a sigh.

"Ok Bella put these on." Rosie said handing me jeans, a purple t-shirt that said "I'm the boss of my brothers (which is true!), and sneakers.

"Ok." I said as I put on my clothes then walked out of the bathroom to see that Edward was waiting for me anxiously. This should be interesting, I thought to myself, as I went to sit on the bed next to him.

"Bella." Edward began with a sigh.

**A/N HAHA! Cliff hanger! The sooner you review the sooner you get the next chapter! I thought I would treat my awesome readers and give you 2 chapters in 1 day. What is Edward's POV for these events like? What does Edward have to say? How will Bella like Denali? What will Tanya be like? When exactly is Bella's birthday and where is that vampire that killed her parents? How will Bella act when she's older? Keep reading and in the future you will find out. I promise I will jump years soon. Until then! Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17: Edward's Confusion

**A/N Sorry to make you guys wait. Things were crazy. I graduated out of 8****th**** grade. I'm back now and hopefully I can get things on track a little more. I appreciate all the reviews and the alerts as well as the favorite stories. You guys are great. Thanks for being so patient! I love my readers! ******

_*Previously*_

"_So Bella. Can I pack your clothes? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" Alice said as she bounced up and down._

"_Fine." I said with a sigh._

"_Ok Bella put these on." Rosie said handing me jeans, a purple t-shirt that said "I'm the boss of my brothers (which is true!), and sneakers._

"_Ok." I said as I put on my clothes then walked out of the bathroom to see that Edward was waiting for me anxiously. This should be interesting, I thought to myself, as I went to sit on the bed next to him._

"_Bella." Edward began with a sigh._

__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 17: Edward's Confusion

*Edward's POV*

"Bella. Please come here!" Esme shouted from the bathroom.

"Coming!" she yelled back, although it wasn't necessary.

I was currently on the couch, watching Jasper and Emmett debate on who was better at guitar hero.

"I am the king of the guitar!" Emmett said as he glared at Jasper.

"No you aren't! I beat you every time! Not much of a king if you get beaten!" Jasper said as he glared back at Emmett.

"Guys what do we do about Bella?" I asked, breaking up there argument.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked confusedly.

"Yeah if you plan on hurting her again I promise I will rip you apart and burn you to shreds." Emmett threatened darkly as his mind began to replay the last incident.

"No I mean what do I do? She's my singer. Her blood is so much sweeter to me. Then her powers astound me. She's three yet she can block my mind reading powers and block physical powers to an extent." I said in a rush.

Both Emmett and Jasper just stared at me, open-mouthed. They hadn't known she was my singer. Darn! I forgot about that part.

"Umm… so I'll just be going now." I said as I trailed off, ready to run for it. It was then that they both snapped out of there trances.

"Now, Emmett!" Jasper snapped as they caught me off guard. In a blink of an eye I was pinned underneath Emmett.

"What do you mean she's your singer? She can't be! You seem totally normal!" Jasper said in an astonished tone.

"It's something I have learned to control. I love her as much as you do, maybe more than you know, so I will not hurt her." I said solemnly. I looked up at Jasper and Emmett and tried to read there thoughts but found they were incoherent from shock.

"Wh…How? I mean…but she's…!" Emmett tried to stutter through his confusion.

It was then that I tapped into Alice's thoughts. She was searching for Bella's outfit when she had a vision.

_*Vision*_

_It was Bella! She looked to be 18. She was pushed against a wall kissing someone. I was about to see who it was when Alice suddenly blocked her thoughts_

_*End Of Vision*_

She began to sing Barbie girl in Chinese then Hindi (an Indian language). Irritated, I growled and snarled under my breath as Alice rushed to the bathroom to help with Bella's bath.

_How should I tell her? –Esme thought worriedly._

_Hmm…I wonder if Jazzy will go shopping with me. –Alice thought as I rolled my eyes at her._

"Sweetie we are going to Denali for a bit of time." Esme said in a soft nervous tone. I listened intently to hear Bella's response. I could tell Jasper and Emmett were just as interested as they got over there shock.

"Denali? Isn't that where you get meat from?" Bella asked. Emmett then roared with laughter and Jasper soon followed as Emmett's emotions hit him. I used Emmett's distraction to shove him off of me as I stood up swiftly, brushing dust off myself.

"Honey I think you mean the deli." Rosalie said with a laugh, her thoughts colored with affection.

"Denali is in Alaska!" Alice said excitedly as I tried to break through her thoughts.

"Oh." Bella muttered.

"We are leaving tomorrow." Esme told her.

"But…But I don't want to leave." She whined as she began to cry.

"Sweetie its ok it's just a short amount of time." Rosalie said kindly, although it didn't help. I lost it then. I couldn't bear to hear her cry. I raced up the stairs and scratched through the bathroom door. I was going to get it when the girls saw that I had ripped chunks off of Esme's door. Oh well I would take that price if it meant I got to see Bella and comfort her.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I roared as I slammed my way into the bathroom. I opened the door to find little Bella in the tub with the girls on their knees surrounding her. I felt slightly embarrassed, so I avoided looking at Bella as much as possible to preserve her privacy.

"Edward! Get out!" Rosalie screamed as her thoughts became malicious.

"Edward my door!" Esme cried as everyone looked at the door and I remembered the trouble I would be in.

"It's rude to interrupt my bath time." Bella said calmly from the tub as I turned my head slightly towards her, not looking at her entirely.

"Whoa! What happened? Everyone's emotions went haywire!" Jasper announced as he came running into the bathroom, looking to find the cause of the commotion.

"Hey! Why is everyone in the bathroom?" Emmett said loudly, coming up behind Jasper.

"EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" Alice screamed, her voice going up about 3 octaves.

"Honey calm down." Jasper said as he began sending waves of calm towards Alice, although I could tell she was getting more annoyed.

"Jasper stop!" Alice snapped as startled Jasper immediately complied, not wanting to anger his wife more.

"EMMETT! GET THE HECK OUT OR I WON'T LET YOU NEAR ME, LET ALONE TOUCH ME, FOR 3 WEEKS!" Rose shrieked at Emmett just as loudly as Alice.

"Weelllllllllllllll I didn't hear an Edward soooooo…." I said as I trailed off, preparing to run but was stopped quickly in my tracks when I heard Bella's sweet little voice.

"EDWARD! GET OUT OF HERE! IT IS VERY RUDE TO INTERUPT MY BATH! GET YOUR BUTT OUT NOW OR I WILL LET ALICE AND ROSE GIVE YOU AND ALL THE GUYS MAKEOVERS!" Bella screamed, causing everyone to freeze in shock. No one knew Bella was capable of such an act.

"B…Bella?" I stuttered through my shock.

"Whoaaaaaaaa! Man you got Eddie there!" Emmett boomed.

_Man that girl has some lungs! She has Eddie poo whipped! - Emmett was thinking with obvious amusement as I snarled at his comments, making him laugh more._

_Yes Bella rocks! That will show that stupid mind reading vampire whose boss! Rosalie thought smugly. Was everyone out to get me now????_

"Hey I said if he doesn't get out all of you guys will suffer." Bella threatened menacingly as all the guys froze and the girls' thoughts filled with smugness

_That's my girl! She is so smart! –Rosalie thought happily._

_OH! I could give them such great makeovers! – Alice thought excitedly._

_Idontwantamakeoveridontwantamakeoveridontantamakeoveridontwantamakeover! – Jasper was cahnting over and over inhis head _**(A/N for those of you who didn't get that he was saying I don't want a makeover over and over in his head.)**

_As for Emmett he was a wreck. Rosalie my baby! I need her must get her to come back to me! – Emmett thought desperately as I blocked him when he began to think things over rated R._

Was I the only sane one here besides Bella? I looked around and answered my own question. Yes, yes I was. All of these events, though many took place within a few moments of time.

"You go girl!" Rose said happily as the boys' thoughts continued to be incoherent from shock.

"Yes! Bella Rocks!" Alice said as she began thinking of different ideas to put us in.

"Bellsie how could you? I though you loved me." Jasper said in a hurt tone, sucking up to her and trying to avoid a makeover. I noticed he tried using his power but it really didn't have much affect.

"Suck up!" Emmett muttered under his breath at vampire speed.

"Please leave before Alice gives you a makeover." Bella told us calmly, completely unfazed by Jasper.

All of us guys took the hint and fled from the bathroom. We raced downstairs to the family room.

"That was scary!" Emmett said quicky.

"How could Bella do that?" Jasper said pouting as he played over and over in his head Bella's threat.

I sighed. I had to talk to Bella. She deserved to know why we were going to Denali.

"I'll catch you guys later k?" I said as I headed up to my room to think of what to say.

"Uhhhh…sure?" they both mumbled as I made my quick escape up the steps.

I went to my bed and lay there. I began thinking of a sweet melody I could play on the piano. My fingers moved over the invisible keys as I thought of the beautiful sound it would make. I was so lost in thought that I was surprised when Bella walked in, her hair still dripping down her back. She walked slowly towards me as I awaited her anxiously. She climbed onto the bed and sat on my lap. I relaxed my tensed up position as she leaned back into me.

"Bella." I began with a sigh as I struggled to begin what I wanted to say.

"What did I do wrong Edward? I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said sadly as she turned away from me.

"Bella no its not you at all. I'm just not sure of some things." I said as I tried to get my jumbled thoughts together.

"I knew it! You don't want me anymore! I hate you Edward! At least Rosie, Jazzy, Emmy, Mother, and Carlisle love me! I don't care leave me alone!" She shouted at me as she jumped off my lap and wiped away her tears angrily.

I didn't move. I was frozen in shock, although the mental voices were screaming at me because they had all heard what happened. How could she think that? Thank goodness I'm the mind reader. I loved her more then she would ever know, but for now she was only three and needed some time to recover.

_What the heck did he do?! I am so going to have Emmett beat him up. She looks so broken! – Rosalie was thinking angrily. _

It was then that I saw Bella's face in her mind. Rose was looking at her sympathetically. I tuned out all of the voices! Emmett's anger, Esme's worry, Jasper's disappointment, and Alice's vision? I was swept into it as I saw what was happening. In Denali Bella was going to get captured by the vampire who killed her parents. I couldn't handle this! I stormed out of the house at lightning speed. I raced away to my special place. The beautiful meadow I loved to go to. It was the place I could be myself. I had found it when I was hunting one day.

I lay back on the grass and closed my eyes. I sighed and let the sun begin to warm my body slightly. This is as close as you're going to get to sleep Edward, I thought to myself. I sighed as my mind drifted to all that had happened to me over my eternal lifetime. Now was the happiest I have felt. With Bella around I felt whole. She made me happy even though she was three.

What do I do? I had just angered my sweet little Bella. Wait! Since when has she been my Bella? Oh what the heck! She's been my Bella since I became her best friend. If Jasper and Em knew about this I would be a dead man. I didn't need Alice's power to know I was in trouble when I got back. With a heavy sigh I opened my eyes and stood up. Time to go home and straighten things up. I took a deep unnecessary breath and raced off in a blur of motion. I was going home to my Bella, my little angel.

**A/N And Cut! MWHAHA! You silly readers! Did you really think I was going to tell you exactly what would happen? Haha next chapter will be Bella's POV of this whole event. In a couple chapters we will also meet the Denali clan and then eventually we can jump a few years! Until then please read and review!**

~ The Pixie (this is my nickname)


	18. Chapter 18: Bella's Sorrow

_*Previously*_

_What do I do? I had just angered my sweet little Bella. Wait! Since when has she been my Bella? Oh what the heck! She's been my Bella since I became her best friend. If Jasper and Em knew about this I would be a dead man. I didn't need Alice's power to know I was in trouble when I got back. With a heavy sigh I opened my eyes and stood up. Time to go home and straighten things up. I took a deep unnecessary breath and raced off in a blur of motion. I was going home to my Bella, my little angel._

__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 18: Bella's Sorrow

"Bella." He began with a sigh, looking tensed and anxious.

"What did I do wrong Edward? I'm sorry I yelled at you." I said sadly as I turned away from him and willed myself not to cry.

"Bella it's not you at all. I'm just not sure of some things right now." He said quietly, setting me over the edge.

"I knew it! You don't want me anymore! I hate you Edward! At least Rosie, Jazzy, Emmy, Mother, and Carlisle love me!" I shouted at him, wiping off the tears angrily as I jumped off his lap.

How could he? I thought he loved me. I thought he had changed. I guess not. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs to find my whole family looking at me worriedly. With a sob I flung myself at Emmett. He scooped me up and held me tight as I sobbed. I could sense Rosie next to me and I looked up with a broken expression. I saw the rest of the family looking at me sadly.

"Ed….Edward hates me…" I sobbed into Emmett's chest.

"Edward is gonna be sorry when he gets home." Rosie said with a wild light in her eyes.

"I can't believe he would do that! That completely idiotic…." Emmett began

"Language Emmett!" Esme scolded

"Sorry." He muttered as he let out a huff. I then remembered Jazzy and how emotions affect him.

"Sorry Jazzy!" I said as I began to calm myself.

I looked over to see Jasper with a pained expression. He was gritting his teeth in pain from the flood of emotions. I looked over at Alice to see her eyes unfocused. She must be having a vision. She gasped as she came back. Jasper immediately went over and rubbed soothing circles on her hands.

"Bella when is your birthday?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Uhhh….ummm… September 13." I stuttered out of shock.

"Really?! That's in 2 weeks! We can throw a party when we get home from Denali!" Alice said brightly.

'i…I don't want a party." I said quietly.

"You…don't….like…parties??????" Alice choked out as her eyes grew round with shock, and her mouth made a little round "O" out of horror.

"Not really." I replied.

"Why not?" She asked, appalled.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug. She just shook her head.

"We will have to fix that. I am going to throw you the best birthday party ever!" Alice said, hyped up again.

"fine." I said with a sigh as I figured I wasn't getting out of this.

"YAY! We will have so much fun! Aren't you excited?" She asked in a bubbly voice.

"No." I muttered.

"Alice tends to throw big parties Bella. You are going to have to get used to it." Emmett said with a laugh as I glared at him and jumped into Rosie's arms.

"Where is Edward?" I asked looking up at Rosie with bambi eyes.

"I don't know but wherever he is when he comes home he is in trouble."

"No! No! I overreacted I didn't even know what he was going to say. Please don't be mad." I pleaded with her.

"Alright but I will still have to talk to him about responsibility." Rosie hissed at the end.

"Bella I'm so…" Edward began as he came rushing in with his windswept hair.

It was then that he noticed the whole family around me staring at him with looks ranging from disapproval to anger. He staggered a step back as the thoughts hit him. Well this was awkward…what was he going to want now?

"How could you?" Rosie hissed at him as I flinched from the venom in her words. She then turned to look at me in her arms with soft gentle eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mea…" He began only to be cut off by Emmett.

"That's a load of….!" Emmett began

"LANGUAGE Emmett!" Esme scolded loudly.

"Sorry forgot" he mumbled sullenly.

"Let him talk to her." Alice said quietly as all eyes turned to her.

"What! Alice!" Rosalie shrieked as I cowered back from her a bit. It was then that Jazzy came and took me from Rosie. I felt waves of calm going around everyone, soothing the tense atmosphere.

"Let him talk to her." Alice said quietly again.

"Ok let him talk to me." I said softly as everyone turned to me.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Rosie asked as I nodded.

"It's going to be fine Rose. I saw pieces of it; although Bella is still blocking me, I saw this is necessary." Alice explained.

"You better not hurt her." Emmett boomed loudly.

"I won't" he whispered.

"You're sure Bellsie?" Jazzy asked as he handed me to Edward.

"Yes I'm sure." I said as Edward turned and ran with me right out the door. I distantly heard Rosie shout a last threat to him. I looked up at Edward who was smiling down at me. I blushed and looked down at my hands. I wonder where he's taking me.

**A/N what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Please give me feedback! I love those reviews! It definitely has some drama in it though. Please don't hate me! Thanks so much! : P**


	19. Chapter 19: The Meadow

**A/N Ok so I just want to say a major thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I want to give a special thanks to TriGemini who always reviews every chapter. It makes me smile every time I read the reviews so please keep sending them, but I thought I would mention that. I don't know who you are TriGemini, but you are great support to me so thank you very much! Now onward with the telling of the story!**

_*Previously*_

"_You're sure Bellsie?" Jazzy asked as he handed me to Edward._

"_Yes I'm sure." I said as Edward turned and ran with me right out the door. I distantly heard Rosie shout a last threat to him. I looked up at Edward who was smiling down at me. I blushed and looked down at my hands. I wonder where he's taking me._

__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 19: The Meadow

*Edward's POV*

I pushed myself faster and faster through the woods and forest, not caring about the tiny tears in my clothes. Alice would be mad, but I had to go home to my Bella. I knew I would get there quickly but it didn't seem fast enough. I pushed myself faster than I knew was possible. I ran through the trees, a blur as I raced home. I quickly arrived at the house, not stopping until I barged in.

"Bella I'm so…." I began only to stop short when I saw the looks on my family's faces'. Everyone was angry. Rose and Emmett the most, both were very protective of Bella.

_You Idiot!!!! Do you see what you have done to her?!?!?! We will have a serious "talk" – Rose was thinking angrily as she played over and over the image of Bella's broken expression in her head. I quickly jumped out, not wanting to see the rest, only to stagger back a step at the shock from the flow of thoughts coming towards me._

_Dude you are fried when I get my hands on you. I warned you not to hurt her. She loves you and you broke her heart. – Emmett was snarling at me in his head as I gulped at what he had in mind._

_Edward, man you really hurt her. It was painful to be around her waves of sadness. – I winced as Jasper showed me how much pain I had caused Bella._

_You should be very sorry Edward. I thought we taught you better than this. – Esme thought reproachfully as I hung my head ashamed. _

_It's going to work out. You will make it up to her. She wants you Edward. She still loves you. – Alice thought quietly in the background._

My Bella still wanted me? She didn't know how happy she just made me. I loved her so much and she didn't know it. I was so relieved to have a second chance.

"How could you?" Rosalie hissed at me as her angry thoughts became more pronounced. When she hissed at me I saw Bella flinch and Rosalie immediately turned to her with soft eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mea…" I began only to be cut off by Emmett. Was I ever going to get a word in?!

"That's a load of…!" Emmett began and I was about to stop him from cussing, but Esme beat me to it.

"LANGUAGE Emmett!" she scolded loudly.

"Sorry I forgot." Emmett mumbled sullenly though he began to curse me out in his thoughts.

"Let him talk to her." Alice said quietly and all eyes turned to her. I swear I could have kissed her I was so happy.

_That little traitor! How could she?! I thought she was on my side! - rose thought angrily though I wasn't the subject of her anger anymore._

_Awww…Alice is so cute when she's trying to be a peace-maker. – Of course Jasper was thinking that. I mentally rolled my eyes at him_

_What the heck? I though we were all supposed to be mad at Edward! Oh well I'm her big brother. I have to protect her from getting hurt by him again. – Emmett thought protectively._

_Well maybe Alice is right. Hmmm… maybe we should let Edward and Bella talk this out. – Esme thought as she considered Alice's request._

_I know this is what has to be done but everyone is really mad. Oh well if it gets them back together. Ohhh… I have to start planning Bella's party! – Alice thought as her mood changed when she thought of the party._

"What! Alice!" Rosalie shrieked as Bella shrank back from Rosalie. I wanted to go over and snatch her out of Rosalie's arms for scaring her. Thankfully Jasper did that, as he sent calming waves to soothe the tense atmosphere.

"Let him talk to her." Alice repeated in a quiet tone, quite a difference from her usual loud bubbly voice.

"Ok let him talk to me." Bella said quietly in her beautiful bell-like voice…wait did I just think that????

She's 3 for heavens sakes! Wow again I'm glad I'm the mind reader. I would be even deader if they knew half the thoughts that ran through my head. I am already dead with the way Emmett is glaring at me.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Rosalie asked her as she glared at me, though Bella didn't see it.

Bella merely nodded in response to Rose's words.

"It's going to be fine Rose. I saw pieces of it; although Bella is still blocking me, I saw this is necessary." Alice explained.

I let out a relieved breath as Rosalie hissed and Emmett growled in anger. I didn't care right now. I was just happy that Bella wanted to talk to me.

"You better not hurt her!" Emmett boomed at me, putting up an act for Bella, like I wasn't already dead!

"I won't." I whispered sincerely as I thought of the broken look I saw on Bella's face.

"You're sure Bellsie?" Jasper asked worriedly as he glanced between me and her, while handing her to me.

"Yea I'm sure." She said as I ran right out of the house with her in my arms. I wish I could hold her like this forever. Whoa slow down there Edward. SHE. IS. 3!!! Bad mind! Bad bad mind stop thinking this. Oh great now I'm crazy, talking to myself. I'm going to shut up now.

I knew exactly where I was taking her. To my meadow. She was the only one in my family who didn't know about it. Well I guess I was going to change that. I vaguely heard rose send out a last threat as we raced out the door. I looked down at Bella's curious face looking up at me. She really was beautiful. I could melt in her chocolate brown eyes. When she saw me looking at her she blushed and looked down at her hands. I stiffened, although she would think it was her scent it wasn't her I smelled. It couldn't be, could it? Who was that? The wolves haven't been around for seventy years. I looked around me quickly, but pushed myself faster. I had to get her away from them before she got hurt. I ran faster and faster, eager to get to my meadow and away from harm, and then we were there. I stepped forward and angled Bella so she was in my arms, her back against my chest. She gasped as she took in the sight.

"Wh…Where are we?" She asked as her eyes darted around the whole space, taking it all in.

"Do you like it? It's my meadow." I said as I chuckled at her reaction.

"It's beautiful." She said as her eyes grew so round I thought they would fall out of her head.

"Now I have to talk to you." I said, beginning lightly. I would have to choose my words very carefully.

________________________________________________________________________

*Bella POV*

I blushed and looked down at my hands when I realized he was staring at me. Where could he be taking me? I wasn't scared of the speed. I knew I could trust Edward. He would never drop me. He raced through the forest at lightning speed. I wish I could run this fast. I wanted to be a vampire when I grow up.

Suddenly Edward came to a stop. Were we there already? That was faster than usual. WOW he really could move when he wanted to. I felt Edward reposition me so that I was leaning back against his chest facing outwards. I gasped as I took in the sight before me.

It was a beautiful meadow with pretty flowers and shady trees. I loved it. My eyes darted all around the meadow as I tried to take everything in at once. I couldn't believe a place so beautiful existed.

"Wh…Where are we?" I stuttered as my eyes continued to take in the meadow's beauty.

"Do you like it? It's my meadow." He responded with a chuckle. Was my reaction that funny? I figured though that someone as perfect as Edward would find something so beautiful. My eyes grew rounder as I stared all around me at the huge meadow.

"Now I have to talk to you." Edward said lightly, he looked as if he was trying to pick his words carefully. Uh oh this would be interesting.

**A/N What do you all think? You can see a romance between Bella and Edward already forming at an early stage. I thought I would put a little Edward humor in here. Oh who's scent is it? I think we all know. I would jump years, but be patient I have to add a few more things in and then I'll make her a teen. I put both POVs in here because I figured Bella didn't have much to say or think so it was easier than trying to stretch her POV into another chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review! I will update as soon as I can. Until then!**


	20. Chapter 20: Apologies and Acceptance

_*Previously*_

_My eyes grew rounder as I stared all around me at the huge meadow._

"_Now I have to talk to you." Edward said lightly, he looked as if he was trying to pick his words carefully. Uh oh this would be interesting._

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 20: Apologies and Acceptance

"Now I have to talk to you." Edward told me lightly as I felt my heart stop for a moment.

"O…Okay?" I stuttered.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine." I said as my heart started to slow.

"You see…I mean… Why don't you want to go to Denali?" He asked me softly.

I turned in his arms to look at him. I saw his eyes were a golden honey color. He must have hunted recently. I knew they were all surprised by my intelligence. It's not my fault Charlie and Renee had started teaching me school already. I was at a 1st grade level even though I was three. Edward broke into my thoughts when he began to speak again.

"Breathe Bella." He said with a chuckle.

"Oops!" I said as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I noticed Edward stiffened the slightest bit, but he put on a calm mask, making me wonder what else he hides.

"So why don't you want to go to Denali?" Edward repeated softly as he looked into my eyes.

"Be…Because of the other vampires. Wh…What if they don't like me?" I replied as I ducked my head into his shoulder in embarrassment.

"Bella? Bella look at me." Edward said as he gently put a finger under my chin so he could meet my eyes.

"They won't like me." I whispered as I tried to look away, but he wasn't having that. His grip was like iron, but was gentle and loving at the same time.

"Of course they will. They love kids and they are "vegetarians" like us." Edward said calmly as he let go of my chin.

"Really? _**All**___of them will like me? Because Emmett said there was this girl named Tanya who was a brat! Will she like me Edward?" I asked nervously as I recalled Emmett explaining Tanya's cruel personality.

"Tanya is…._different _she will be on her best behavior no matter what." Edward reassured me as he struggled to find the words to describe Tanya's personality.

"Yeah sure." I muttered darkly as I avoided looking at him in the eye.

"What?" Edward asked with a frown.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Bella." He said reproachfully. He didn't like that he couldn't hear my thoughts. It was unusual to him.

"Emmett told me _**ALL**_ about Tanya." I said as I looked up at him.

"Oh." He muttered as he caught on to the fact I knew Tanya flirted with him every second possible.

"Yeah. _oh_." I repeated.

"C'mon Bella you know I don't like her much. I love you so much more." Edward said as I felt my heart stutter while he smirked.

"Whatever!" I said irritated.

"Ok well we can change the subject now." Edward said with a dazzling smile.

"Oh…Okay." I said.

"Now why did you scream at me?" He asked quietly as I caught a trace of sadness in his eyes.

"Because you didn't want me." I mumbled, irritated when I realized he had heard it.

"Bella that's not true. I love you and will always want you." He said honestly as he stared into my eyes again.

"Then what were you going to say? Huh?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"I was going to tell you about our family in Denali." He said softly.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Yes but I didn't get the chance because you yelled at me. So apparently Emmett has told you all about the Denali's. Do you still want to hear it from me?" Edward asked as I shrugged.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." I mumbled incoherently to the human ear.

"It's ok. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have made it seem like a bigger deal than it was." Edward said with a suppressed sigh.

"Yeah you shouldn't have. What's wrong with you Edward?" I said with a giggle.

"Uh! _Me_?! What about your tantrum about nothing?!" Edward said, faking hurt.

"Well if you hadn't started anything we wouldn't be in this mess." I explained, faking a calm serious tone.

"You have been hanging around Emmett way to long haven't you? I'll prove it's not my fault." Edward said confidently with a laugh.

"Oh and just how will you prove that?" I said with a laugh as I quickly wriggled out of his arms.

"Like this!" He said as he charged towards me with a laugh.

"Ahhh… no Edward don…" I began as I tried to run but was caught in his iron embrace.

"Say it! Say it wasn't my fault!" Edward said as he laughed and began to childishly tickle me.

"Ed…ward…it's…" I stuttered out through my laughter.

"Yes? Continue or the tickling gets worse." He said as he began to tickle me more.

"O…Ok….it's….ALL YOUR FAULT SUCKER!!!" I screamed at him as I made a break for it and hopped away from his arms while he stood there looking stunned. I began climbing the tree. My dad Charlie had taught me one day at the park.

"Definitely too much time with Emmett." He muttered as he realized I was halfway up a tree.

"Bye!" I yelled at him as he finally realized that I was about to jump from the tree.

"Bella no!" He yelled, but it was too late, I had already jumped.

I leaped agilely onto the next tree, catching the branch. It wasn't my fault Renee had put me in gymnastics since I could walk either. Charlie would always spot me when I did this because he always helped me with tree climbing. I wondered vaguely why Edward didn't just come get me, but noticed he was still frozen in his place.

"Bella how are you doing this? You are only three…aren't you?" He asked confused as he watched in amazement as I jumped farther and farther away from him.

"Yes I'm three but I'm special! Mommy and daddy used to take me to climb trees and go to gymnastics class." I answered as I looked behind me and realized I could barely see him.

"So you can tree hop but you can't walk straight or without tripping?" he asked amusedly.

"Whatever." I muttered irritated

"Hey wait! Bella come back!" He yelled as he lost sight of me.

"Bye Edward!" I yelled as I quickened my pace. Quickening my pace was making me work harder. I tried to push myself faster to avoid being caught, but found a slippery spot on the tree.

I felt myself hit the wet bark as I tried to grab a branch to avoid falling fifty feet through the air. I was scared to come up with nothing. I scrunched up my eyes, shock keeping me mute. Edward I love you! Tell everyone I'm sorry and I love them! I thought as I pictured my family for what I thought would be the last time. I continued waiting for impact as I felt myself flying. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Edward's worried golden eyes staring down at me.

"Bella don't ever scare me like that again! I thought I wasn't going to make it fast enough. It happened so suddenly! I was so scared I was going to lose you!" Edward said in a tense tone that was rough from the strain of the situation.

"I…I…I'm…Sorry!" I wailed as I burst into tears, burying my head into his chest.

"Bella. Bella shh. It's ok. I caught you in time. You're safe as long as I'm around. I promise. Bella I love you its ok." Edward said frantically as he stopped to wipe away my tears.

"You're…your not mad? I thought you were mad! Oh Edward I was so scared! I thought I was going to die!" I wailed hysterically again.

"Bella you're ok. It's fine. I'm here relax. There you go." He said as my breathing and heartbeat began to drop.

"Ok. I'm ok. I was just scared." I said quietly.

"I know. It's ok. Let's go home to the others. I have a surprise for you anyways." Edward said, immediately perking me up.

"Yay let's go!" I said immediately forgetting my frightened mood.

"Ok ok. Hold on tight." He warned as he began to run again, checking his hold on me.

I was happily snuggled into Edward's arms as he ran back home. I loved how the wind whipped around me as he ran. They were all surprised that I was ok with the speed. We raced home and arrived quickly despite the fact that Edward was carrying me. We quickly approached the large backyard leading to the house.

"Ready for the next surprise?" Edward whispered in my ear as I nodded nervously.

I tensed, not knowing what to expect. I never liked surprises. Edward, noticing my obvious tension, began rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Ok Bella are you ready to find out what my surprise is?" Edward asked calmly as he went to open the door.

"Umm…yes?" I answered uncertainly. What was it? What is he going to do?

**A/N Mwhaha! I am evil! Another cliffy! Yet another cliff hanger! What is the surprise from Edward? How will the family react to Edward almost losing Bella…again? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Please review! Until then!**


	21. Chapter 21: Bella's Lullaby

_*Previously*_

"_Ok Bella are you ready to find out what my surprise is?" Edward asked calmly as he went to open the door._

"_Umm…yes?" I answered uncertainly. What was it? What is he going to do?_

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 21: Bella's Lullaby

*Edward POV*

"Ok Bella are you ready to find out what my surprise is?" I asked her calmly as I moved to open the backdoor to the house.

"Ummm….yes?" She answered uncertainly. As I suppressed a sigh. What I wouldn't give to be able to read her mind now and know exactly what she thinks is going to happen.

"Ok, close your eyes." I whispered in her ear as Alice came behind us and wrapped a blindfold over her eyes.

"No peeking because I will know." Alice said.

"Yeah Yeah whatever." Bella mumbled under her breath as I took her hand.

It was so tiny and fragile and… Holy Crow! It was like an electric current shot through my hand! Bella must have felt it to for she jerked at contact. I shivered internally as I led her to my piano, being careful to watch that she didn't trip. Once we were there I carefully sat her down and slowly removed her blindfold. I looked at her and saw beautiful brown orbs staring back at me in wonder.

"So pretty" She whispered as she stroked the piano.

"Bella, are you ready for your surprise?" I asked her as she looked up at me curiously.

"Yes. Are you going to play for me? Is that the surprise?" She asked as I laughed at her eagerness.

"Sort of. How about I show you." I said as I moved my fingers over the keys lightly to check the tuning. The soft melodious sound was perfectly in tune.

"Please play now!" Bella said excitedly.

"Ok." I told her with a chuckle.

I moved towards the piano keys and began to play the beautiful melody that I had imagined in my room. My fingers were flying to fit in all the parts in perfect harmony, but it was worth it to see my Bella's face. It was priceless and beautiful. She looked astonished, even for a 3 year old. The notes began to slow and become sweeter as the song drifted to an end. I played the last note and left it ringing in the air as I pulled Bella close to my chest.

"So….So…pretty." She whispered as I saw a tear fall down her pale cheek.

"It's yours." I whispered as I kissed away the tear.

"M…Mine?" She stuttered in surprise

"Yes. I call it Bella's lullaby, for you." I explained softly.

"Wow." She breathed.

"I love you Bella. More than you will ever know." I whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug (awww… how sweet. You can see their romance at a young age!).

"Thank you Edward." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"The lullaby. For saving me. For being the bestest friend ever!" She yelled at the end.

"Waaaaaay too much time with Emmett." I said as I laughed at her happiness.

"Hey!" Emmett boomed as Bella and I turned to see the whole family in the doorway.

"That was beautiful Edward!" Alice said as she skipped over to us with Jasper behind her.

"Yeah man what's next? Gonna skip around with a bunch of flowers?" Emmett asked while laughing loudly, but stopped immediately after rose hit his head.

"I liked it." Rose said simply. Wow that was a first.

"Rosie?" Bella started.

"Yes honey?" Rose asked curiously.

"Why do you hit Emmett on the head? Is he a dog? Can I hit him too?" She asked as she began to get excited.

"He's not a dog…for the most part. I hit him whenever he is bad. Think of it as punishment." Rosalie said as she grinned, while Emmett pouted.

"You won't hit me if I'm bad will you?" She asked nervously.

"Of course not." She said softly as she walked forward to take Bella from my arms.

"Ok good! So can I hit Emmett if he's bad? Oh or I can smash his video games!" Bella said as a wild light glinted in her eyes.

"Can I play the piano Edward? Please?" Bella said as she turned to me in Rosalie's arms.

"Sure." I said.

"Yay!" she squealed in delight as she wriggled out of Rosalie's grasp.

She began to run towards me from the other side of the room. She suddenly tripped and was about to land face first into the carpet before Jasper dove and caught her before she could hit the ground. We all blew out and unnecessary breath of relief as Jasper stood up with Bella and carried her to the piano bench.

"Bella you have to be careful. You could get hurt." I told her as she tried to reach the piano keys but came up short.

"Edwaaaaaaaaard!" Bella whined as she looked longingly at the piano keys. Ah now she was acting like a 3 year old.

"Bellaaaaaaaaa." I mimicked in a childish tone, hey its fun to mess with her.

"I can't reach the keys!" She whined angrily, setting Emmett's building laughter over the edge.

"Ah….haha….she…*gasp*….can't…*gasp*….reach…the….the….keys." Emmett stuttered out as he collapsed to the floor laughing while Rosalie glared at him.

"Rosie please can I hit him? He's making me sad." Bella said with an adorable pout.

"Sure honey. Just don't get hurt. Remember the last time?" Rosalie reminded her gently as I flinched at the memory of her pain.

"Oh ok I have a better idea!" Bella exclaimed as she jumped off the piano bench and began running towards Emmett.

"Uhhh…Bellsie? Is it really safe for you to run when I just had to catch you?" Jasper asked nervously as he shadowed her footsteps.

"Uhhh……" she began only to find herself falling as Jasper readily caught her with a laugh.

"Told you that you were going to fall." Jasper said with amusement.

"Fine you were right!" Bella huffed.

"Haha Bella you are such a klutz!" Emmett said as he laughed a booming laugh.

"That's it. Rosie can you help me please? Alice too." Bella said as we began to follow her down the stairs.

I had to rush forward when she tripped on one of the stairs. I just shook my head and sighed as I carried her down the stairs. I realized she was blushing furiously and her scent swirled around me temptingly as I struggled to push away my thirst.

"Edward please let Rosie hold me. Alice come with us. Rosie can you take us far away from Emmett and the boys? Quickly and don't let Eddie read your mind." She instructed quickly with a giggle as I winced at my nickname. If anyone else had called me that they would be through a wall, but I let her slide.

"Sure let's go." Rosalie said as she rushed away, thinking vulgar thoughts, far too graphic to be legal.

"Run Rosie run!" Bella giggled as Rosalie fled with Alice right behind her, leaving us guys dumbfounded.

_What's going on? I can sense evil off of Bella, and excitement. – Jasper questioned suspiciously._

_Hmmm… I wonder if monkeys could rule the world. - Emmett was thinking as I snorted at him in disapproval._

"What's going on?" Jasper asked me cautiously.

"I don't know. They are blocking their minds." I responded with a sigh.

"I wonder if monkeys could rule the world!" Emmett said randomly, once again saying exactly what he thought.

"Ok so what do we do?" Jasper asked, set on edge from suspense.

"All we can do is wait and be ready." I responded tensely.

We all sighed. This was going to be a rough afternoon. Bella was very smart and diabolical when she wanted to be. Rose and Alice would do anything to help her. They all wanted one thing though….Revenge. All together they were a recipe for disaster. All us guys sat on the couch tensely and turned on the TV. No one watched it, we all were waiting, jumping at any noise or movement that could signal the girl's return. What were they planning?

**A/N Ok so this chapter jumps around a bit. It goes from sweet and beautiful between Bella and Edward to funny and irritating with the whole family. Then it goes to diabolical and worry for the guys as the girls make a plan for revenge with Bella as their leader. What could happen next? Stay tuned to find out! **


	22. Chapter 22: Operation RevengeStage 1

_*Previously* _

_They all wanted one thing though….Revenge. All together they were a recipe for disaster. All us guys sat on the couch tensely and turned on the TV. No one watched it, we all were waiting, jumping at any noise or movement that could signal the girl's return. What were they planning?_

A/n Here it is Rpattzobsession…chapter 22! Apparently my story is another obsession of yours haha! So I guess you are my fanfic stalker haha! Anyways thank you readers! Please keep reading and reviewing! Chapter 22: Operation Revenge…Stage 1

*Bella POV*

Rosie flew through the trees with me in her arms as we raced away from the guys. Alice was hot on our trails as we finally came to a secluded baseball field by the mountains. Edward didn't have a chance at hearing us from this far away and all the guys knew better than to follow us. They knew they were in enough trouble already.

"Ok so what are we going to for revenge?" Alice chimed excitedly.

"Ummm… what if you and Rosie ignore Jazzy and Emmy. Act like they've done something very very bad. Then keep it up for a long time! It will make them very sad. Don't even let them hug you or kiss you!" I said excitedly as a plan formed in my head.

"Yes! That's going to work! Rose you and I should wear some very inviting clothes to torture them further." Alice said as she explained quickly.

"Now for Edward…" Rosie muttered darkly.

"I've got it! We can let Bella give Edward's Volvo a paint job!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"YAY!" I screamed happily.

"And Rose you can do a little tinkering to the guys' cars right? You know the standard no faster than 30 miles an hour." Alice said with an evil laugh.

"Yes oh yes I can definitely mess with the car engines and I have some very _appropriate _clothes for the situation." Rosie said with a smirk on her face.

"Can I make Edward's car look like a rainbow?!" I said excitedly.

"Why yes." Alice started.

"Yes you can" Rosie finished.

"Yay this will be fun." I said with a big grin.

"Ok I can see that all of this will work. Rose and I will dress to impress. Then the guys will be so awestruck that they will go hunt to clear their minds, giving us the time to put our plan into action. Bella we have a paintball gun and multiple cans of spray paint. Rose while Bella is decorating Edward's car you can tinker with Emmett and Jazz's." Alice explained to us quickly.

"Oh why I would be delighted to!" Rosie said with a grin.

"YAY I'm reaaaaaaaally good at painting! I like rainbows!" I said excitedly bouncing up and down in Rosie's arms.

"Okay so are we all ready for this?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Yes!" I said with a little bounce of excitement

"Absolutely!" Rosie said with a grin that lit up her face.

"Okay then lets do this!" Alice shouted at us as we all turned towards the house.

Rosie and Alice began to run as I was tucked carefully into Rosie's arms. They ran straight to the house and put on their clothes as I waited, sitting on Rosie's bed. I knew the guys could hear us upstairs, they were just too scared to come and see what was going on.

"Oh Emmett!" Rosie called sweetly.

"Jazzy!" Alice sang just as innocently.

"Y...yes?" They all asked as the timidly came towards us, Emmett shoving Edward in the lead.

"Hey honey?" Rosie purred as I made fake gagging noises at Edward who laughed silently.

"Jazzzzzzzy." Alice said as she looked up at him.

"R….R….Ros…Rose…?" Emmett asked as he stared at Rosie with a weird look in his eyes.

"Ali?" Jazzy breathed softly.

"what do you think?" Rosie said softly as she twirled around in place.

"Sexy…mmmmm…." Emmett said licking his lips.

"Ewww!" I shouted…all part of the plan.

Rosalie was wearing a red tight shirt that cut off just above her ribs, while wearing the shortest denim mini skirt possible.

Alice was also wearing a very short denim skirt but her top was paper thin and a pretty rosy pink.

I on the other hand was dressed in a beautiful blue dress that went just above my knees.

"You look very pretty Bella." Edward said quietly as I blushed and looked down.

"NO! Don't touch me!" I heard someone shriek as I turned, fighting a smile to see Rosie looking very mad at Emmett who looked frightened.

"Baby what's wrong?" Emmett asked, reaching for her as she stepped away again

"You can't touch me! Not after what you did!" Rosie screamed, playing her part well as it led to me.

"Awwww….! Emmy you're in troouuuuuuubbbbbblllllllleeeeeee!" I smirked as I drew out the last word.

"No! Rosie baby I'm sorry!" Emmett whined.

Alice then turned to wink at me quickly when she approached Jazzy quietly, though I could still hear Emmett pleading and whining pitifully in the background.

"Hello Jasper." She breathed in his ear.

"Hey babe.' He grinned as he reached out to pull her into him.

"Oh nuh uh! You will not touch me!" Alice shrieked as her voice went so high I thought it would hurt bats around the world

"Baby what..." Jazzy began only to be cut of.

"I did not wear this for you to be putting your hands on me! This is a fashion show for Bella!"

All the guys looked at me as I nodded and shrugged nonchalantly. They all shook their heads at the same time…haha it was funny!

"Ummmm…." Emmett began.

"uhhh…" Edward said awkwardly.

"So we are going hunting ok? Bye!" Jazzy said in a rush.

"Wait huh? I don't" Edward began but broke off as he was shoved out of the room and they all raced away into the forest.

Alice held up a finger to keep quiet. We said nothing for a moment and then she broke into such a huge smile I thought it would hurt her face. Rosalie broke into a fit of hysterics.

"gr…great job Bella!" She stuttered out.

"y…yeah Emmett looked about to pee his pants…if that were possible!" Alice said with a shriek of laughter.

"Ha-ha he was so surprised! They both were when you ignored them! We have to keep that up!" I said as I a fit of laughter overwhelmed me.

"Very welldone!" Alice said with a clap.

"Time the second and last part…but the most painful…!" Rosalie said darkly.

"The cars…dun-dun-duuuuuuuuun!" I said evilly.

We all cracked up as we hurried to the garage. This was going to be fun!

**A/N Okay I'm done! First part of the prank is done! Well what do you think? Haha I liked it personally. Please review! Thanks! Oh and tomorrow 7/20/09 I'm leaving for vacation until Friday. So I won't be able to write anymore until then, but I promise I will update as soon as I can! Thanks for being patient!**


	23. Chapter 23: Operation RevengeStage 2

**A/N Ok here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! The paint job by Bella and the mechanic work by Rosalie and Alice! Hope you all like it!**

_*Previously*_

"_Time the second and last part…but the most painful…!" Rosalie said darkly._

"_The cars…dun-dun-duuuuuuuuun!" I said evilly._

_We all cracked up as we hurried to the garage. This was going to be fun!_

Chapter 23: Operation Revenge…Stage 2

*Bella's POV*

We entered the garage quickly. Alice immediately ran for the paint guns and spray cans as Rosie grabbed her tools and slid under Emmett's jeep.

"Here ya' go Bells! Make Edward's car…colorful!" Alice chirped enthusiastically.

"Yay ok!" I said as I turned to the shiny Volvo in front of me.

"Let's do this!" Rosie said from under the car as I heard her already tinkering with the parts.

We all went to work. It was silent except for the tinkering of Rosie's mechanical work and then I popped open a spray paint can. Carefully I shook it up.

"Aliiiiiceee!" I called out.

"Yeah?" She said as she appeared right next to me.

"Can I spray paint the windows and mirrors?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes. That will set him off the edge. Hey Rose do you want to make Edward's Volvo and vanquish go 20 miles an hour?" Alice called out.

"Sure I'm almost done with Jasper and Emmett' has been done so I'll get to it." She answered.

"great!" Alice said darkly as she began to laugh maniacally to herself, walking away to keep guard.

I set to work. I was armed with a green, red, purple, blue, pink, and yellow can of spray paint. Then the paintball gun was loaded. Carefully I scrambled my way onto the hood of Edward's Volvo and began to spray yellow and green on the windshield. I put splotches of purple in it too as the color began to look very odd clashing together. I moved to the side mirrors and sprayed one blue the other green. The car was beginning to look very ugly…PERFECT! I continued my coloring on the car, and when I finally stepped back it looked like a rainbow threw up on it. All the colors looked awful together.

I wasn't done though. I stepped towards the paint gun

"Alice?" I called again.

"Yes Bella?" She answered.

"Can you help me with the paintball gun?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh why of course we can't leave that out!" She said with a grin.

That started another beating of the Volvo. By the end it was an ugly color and contained many dents from the gun. We all eyed our work as Rosie scooped me into her arms.

"Good work team!" Rosie said with a smirk.

"They are gona hate this." I said happily

"I can't believe I'm saying this but the color is so horrible! I love it!" Alice said with a laugh as we all joined in.

"Let's go watch TV until the boys come home." Rosalie said as she carried me out of the room with Alice following. We then proceeded to sit on the couch and watch cartoons.

________________________________________________________________________

*Emmett POV*

OMG! I can't believe my Rosie! She always lets me touch her….wait did I just say OMG? Yup I did I confirmed as I heard Edward snort at the direction my thoughts had taken me. Why did she do that to me? She looked so hot. Man was that her revenge? Man I hope not. Wait why do I keep saying man…? Wait. Stop…focus! That's not the point. The pint is I won't be able to take that kind of torture.

"Yes Emmett. It was their revenge." Edward replied, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?!" Jasper roared.

"Haha that's too bad for you two." Edward said with a smirk.

"Shut up Edward! I felt your emotions! You were mesmerized by Bella I could feel the love pouring out of you." Jasper snapped.

"Ha." I snorted.

"You can't talk either Mr. Lust and Desperation!" Edward snapped at me.

"That's it! Arg!" I roared as I snarled and tackled Edward down.

"Ar…Get…off…of me..." Edward snarled as he tried to shove me off.

In the next second I felt calm. I looked up at Jasper as did Edward who was pinned beneath me. Jasper just stood there looking amused.

"Thanks Jazz." Edward said as he shoved me off him.

"Are you two children done now?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"Yeah!" I boomed with a grin.

"We better be getting back to beg for forgiveness." Edward said with a sigh as I internally groaned at the thought of Rosalie.

"Yeah I guess we have to do that don't we?" Jasper asked sadly.

It was then I broke down. I began to sob. I wanted my Rosie! I vaguely realized the guys were looking at me like I was mental but I didn't care. My dead heart was broken.

"Whoa Emmett, man, relax." Jazz said as he sent calming waves towards me.

"Yeah man it'll be alright. You'll see." Edward said.

"Really…*sniff* you think so…*sniff sniff*" I asked.

"Yes." Jazz said.

"Absolutely." Edward responded.

"I love you guys!" I said as I sprang up and grabbed them into a steel crushing group hug.

"Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Yes?" I replied calmly, still crushing them in a hug.

"Get off us!" Edward finished.

"Oh sorry!" I said as I released them.

"Well the good part is that things couldn't get worse than this." Jasper said with a sigh as we began to run back home at a slow pace (slow for vampires at least).

"Yeah at least there is that for you guys to look forward to." Edward said with a smirk.

Both Jazz and I just turned to glare at him as he shrugged unrepentantly. With a grin I began to think of Rose in my arms. He grimaced and shook his head, trying to erase my increasingly vivid mental pictures. Edward began to growl and snarl under his breath as I grinned but stopped my mental images. Edward sighed a breath of relief as did Jasper.

"Well that was revolting." Edward said calmly as we approached the house.

"You're tellin' me? I have to fell his lust." Jasper said as I caught his southern accent which usually doesn't stand out too much.

"Well I saw his mental…images." Edward snapped back as he winced at the memory.

"That's a good point. Sorry man." Jazz said with a grin.

"It's fine." Edward said with a shrug.

Suddenly we all looked up to see the big white mansion that has become our home. I looked over at Jasper and Edward to see they were glancing nervously at the house too.

"I don't want to make them mad again." Jasper whispered.

"Me either." Edward said.

"Me 500!" I said.

"Shut up Em." Edward said as he rolled his eyes and Jasper smacked the back of my head.

"Let's go through the garage. It will be easier." I whispered.

"Emmett that is so….actually no that's a good idea let's go." Jasper said.

"Why? There's no point." Edward said.

"Shut up and go." I said as I shoved him towards the garage, his only response was a growl.

We walked into the garage and were greeted with such a shock we couldn't speak.

________________________________________________________________________

*Alice POV*

Yes they have entered the garage! I turned to Rosalie to smirk. As she grinned back. We both looked at Bella whose eyes were alight with excitement. This was so great! I had even set up a tape recorder so we could watch it on the TV and still have it for the rest of eternity.

This was so good!

________________________________________________________________________

*Edward POV*

I was greeted by such a horrible sight that I was at loss for words, but then reality hit… this was my revenge. They got Emmett and Jasper, but not me.

"Ahhhhh my Volvo! My beautiful car!" I screamed in anger as I approached it and took in the horrible colors and dents.

"Isn't it pretty Edward?" I heard a soft giggle.

I turned around to find the girls standing a short distance away from me. Alice and Rosalie were still in the flashy clothes. Rosalie held Bella in her arms. She was the little voice.

"Bella? Did…Did you do this?" I asked.

"Yup." She answered with an adorable smirk.

"How could you? What did you use?" I asked as I pinched the bridge of my nose to keep my temper under control.

"Hmmm spray paint and paintball guns. The paintballs kinda left dents…oh well… sorry." She said not sounding sorry at all.

I growled softly, too low for Bella to hear. I was furious! No doubt Rosalie and Alice had put her up to this.

"Why? Why did you make her do this?" I whispered.

"Oh we didn't it was her choice." Alice said.

"Yeah she even came up with the plan for me and Alice to tease Jazz and Em." Rosalie said with a smirk.

"What?" I asked in horror. My sweet Bella wanted this?

**A/N what do you think? Good? Ha Edward didn't think Bella was capable of such a crime. In theory she was just being a 3 year old and making trouble.**


	24. Chapter 24: Horror and a Witch

_*Previously*_

"_Yeah she even came up with the plan for me and Alice to tease Jazz and Em." Rosalie said with a smirk._

"_What?" I asked in horror. My sweet Bella wanted this?_

Disclaimer: Just so we are clear I do not own twilight SM does. Also thanks to Angels. for giving me some of the prank ideas! Luv ya! Please review! I'll give you a virtual cookie!

Chapter 24: Horror and a Witch

*Emmett POV*

I couldn't believe what Bella had done! She was awesome! She could be my partner in crime any day! I heard Edward growl at that.

_Sorry Eddie! ~ I smirked as he released another low growl, inspecting every inch of his destroyed Volvo._

Remind me to never mess with that kid again. She could do some serious damage to me. Man if she's paired up with the other girls then we were all goners.

"Rosie? Baby did you do anything to my Jeep?" I asked carefully.

"Just made it safer for ya babe, I did some work for all of you guys, oh any your vanquish Edward." Rosalie replied sweetly.

"You what?" Jasper said flatly as he looked at his motorcycle.

"Just some tinkering." Alice chimed.

"Or a lot." Bella said mischievously She really knew how to lay it on.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Vanquish?" Edward growled darkly as his eyes settled to a menacing black, though he had just hunted.

"Oh I don't know." Rosalie said.

"Just a little speed adjustment." Alice continued.

"Yeah like umm… you can't go faster than oh…30?" Bella finished.

"YOU WHAT?????????!!!!!!!!" Edward roared, making us all wince at the volume. I noticed Bella began to release silent tears as she watched Edward growl darkly.

"Dude calm down you're scaring Bella." I said quietly.

"Shut up Emmett! They destroyed my car!" Edward roared again.

"Put me down please." Bella said softly.

"Ok sweetie." Rosalie said as she watched Edward carefully.

"Edward?" Bella asked softly.

"What?" he said coldly, not seeming to realize who he was talking to.

"I'm sorry Edward. It was just fun. I'll give you the money from my piggy bank for your car." She said looking up at him sadly.

"No. Don't just. I thought you knew I loved my car. You know better than to do this stuff." He said in a hard voice that sounded nothing like him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again as she burst into tears and ran to her room, slamming the door shut as she began to sob.

I snapped then. I was so furious that he had done that. It was a car! She was 3! She was kidding and having fun. I knew Jasper felt the same way as me because we both lunged at Edward at the same time. I slammed him to the garage wall. Jasper was right with me.

"What was that? She's 3! She was having fun! She tried to apologize and you make her cry!" I screamed at him.

"What is wrong with you? I honestly thought you were a good person then you went and did this. She is so innocent. She didn't know better. Why did you do this to her. She is heartbroken." Jasper hissed at her.

"I…I don't know. I just lost it." He whispered in a trance like state.

"No kidding! You freaking jumped down her throat! Listen just listen." I yelled. Everything went silent as we heard Bella's sobs from upstairs.

"Did I? I am such an idiot." He said as he sighed in frustration.

"yes you did that!" Jasper hissed at Edward.

"Go talk to her." Alice said quietly as we all turned to look at her.

"It's the only way." Rosalie said from Alice's side.

"We're sorry Edward." Alice said.

"It was only a joke. No one was supposed to be like this." Rosalie said earnestly.

Wow that was hot! Rosie a peace maker! Whoo that was so sexy. No focus Emmett Bella is upset! Focus she needs you. Later you can have the peace maker to yourself later. Jasper snorted as he felt the lust coming off of me.

"I shouldn't have overreacted. I'm sorry. I know it was for fun." Edward said with a sigh as I released my grip so he could

"It's alright…let's not mention this again." Rosalie said.

"Me and Rose will get you a new Volvo, and she can fix the speeds on your car." Alice said.

"I'm sorry Rosie." I murmured as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I love you Jazzy." Alice whispered from behind us.

"I'm going to talk to Bella." Edward whispered behind us as I heard him fly up the stairs.

________________________________________________________________________

*Edward POV*

I raced up the stairs. Snarling and cursing at myself for making my beautiful Bella cry. Why couldn't I do anything right? I was just so caught up in anger. I slowly went to Bella's closed door. I knocked so softly that she could barely hear it.

"Bella? Can I come in?" I asked quietly.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Why not?" I asked in a hurt voice, though I deserved this.

"Because you hate me." She said with a sob.

"Oh Bella. Baby I don't hate you. I love you. Please let me in." I said as I tried to soothe her.

"But I hurt your car. You said all those things." She said as she cried harder.

"I didn't mean it honey I was just upset. I love you so much." I said.

"You…you do?" she questioned.

"I do. Please let me in." I pleaded.

"ok." She whispered, not meaning for me to hear.

Suddenly the door opened and there stood my little Bella. Her clothes were crumpled and her face completely red and tear stained. It was a heart breaking sight. It broke my dead heart and I couldn't believe I had done that to her. She was only 3 for goodness sakes! How could I be so cruel?

"You alright sweetie?" I asked carefully as I picked her up and walked to hr bed, pulling her into my lap.

"Yes." She said with a sniffle.

"I'm sorry baby." I said again.

"Sorry about your car." She whispered.

"That's ok." I told her, kissing her forehead.

"You're not mad?" she asked looking up at me tentatively.

"No I'm not mad." I said as I wiped away the remaining tears.

"Hey guys we have to pack!" Alice suddenly shouted as she came running into the room.

"Hey guess where we are going?" Jasper said.

"Where?" Bella asked curiously.

"Don't you remember? We're going to Denali! You guys get to see Tanya!" Emmett said with a booming laugh as Bella and I groaned in unison.

________________________________________________________________________

*The Next Day in Denali*

(Bella's POV)

"Awww who's that?" a girl said as she came running out with 2 other girls that looked to be her age and a couple that looked like mommy and daddy (Carlisle and Esme for the readers who didn't follow)

"Edward who's that?" I whispered as I shrunk back into his arms.

"That's Kate." He replied as Emmett let out a short bark of laughter, he found it hilarious that both Edward and I had strong feeling against Tanya.

"Hi sweetie. What's your name?" Kate asked with a smile as she came over to me and Edward.

"Bella." I said quietly.

"Well Bella you are very pretty." Kate said.

"Thank you, so are you." I said as I reached out to stroke her slightly shimmering skin.

Everyone froze at that time, Edward was about to pull my arm back but I touched her. I felt nothing out of the ordinary and everyone's reactions became confused. Both Edward and Kate let out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Esme replied in an awed tone.

"Is she even human?" A man from the Denali coven said.

"How is that possible?" Jasper breathed.

"My baby sis rocks!" Emmett boomed.

"What did I do?" I asked again, growing more worried.

"Nothing sweetie we are all just shocked.

"Vampires can't go into shock though." I responded.

"Kate did you? How? Bella did you feel anything when you touched Kate?" Edward asked in amazement.

"No why?" I asked.

"Because Kate has a shocking ability. Only it didn't work on you." He explained.

"Really? Why did you try to shock me?" I asked looking confused.

"It's a natural self defense thing, sorry." Kate said sheepishly.

"That's ok." I replied pleasantly.

"Eddie!" I heard a high itched nasally voice shriek. Both Edward and I winced at the voice and I knew this had to be Tanya.

"Tanya." Edward said curtly as he pulled me tighter against his chest while Jasper and Emmett snickered at us.

"Awww who's this cutie?" Tanya asked as she looked down at me with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Ah..Ah CHOO!" I fake sneezed into her face and pretended to be embarrassed.

"EW!" Tanya said

"Oh sorry." I said as I turned to look at Edward slightly. I noticed he was smirking and Jasper and Emmett were shaking with their contained laughter.

"That's…ok." She said tensely.

"Jazzy Emmett?" I asked with a suppressed smile.

"Yes?" they answered as they composed themselves.

"Do you have a tissue? I seem to have accidentally sneezed on umm…who are you?" I pretended to ask.

"I'm Tanya sweetie. Oh Edward she's adorable. Can I hold her?" she asked as my body went rigid.

"Umm…why don't you ask her." He responded.

"Hey honey can I hold you?" Tanya asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"No! I want Edward!" I cried in fake panic.

"Oh but I wont hurt you." She said again.

"Tanya I believe that she would be more comfortable in my arms." Edward said stiffly.

"Oh but I'm sure you would love to put her down, spend some quality with people." She said in an icky voice.

"No. I love her very much. She is part of our family. As long as she wants me I'm here." He said as he began to carry me inside as everyone filed in behind us.

"But Eddie she's a human…and a little baby." Tanya whined

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were about to jump to my defense, but I beat them to it. I was so angry that I forgot about being polite.

"But Edward…she's a vampire! An annoying! She tries to flirt with you every second and she's icky. She acts so fake around me. She's a witch!" I whined, mimicking her.

I left everyone awestruck. I saw the guys trying very hard not to laugh as Edward smirked triumphantly. Esme looked shocked as did Carlisle. Rosie and Alice began giggling quietly along with Kate while Tanya and another girl (Irina) began fuming.

"You little BRAT!" Tanya screamed.

"You annoying icky witch!" I screamed back.

"UGH Eddie did you hear what she called me?" Tanya yelled angrily.

"Yes Tanya, I did." Edward said and I could hear him trying to hold back his laughter.

"Good job kiddo!" Emmett boomed as he snapped and began to go into hysterics as did Jasper. I heard Alice, Rosie, and Kate begin laughing along with Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you." I said with a giggle.

"Good job angel." Edward murmured as he kissed my forehead.

"Angel???? She's a little demon!" Tanya said angrily as she stormed away with another girl following her.

"Please forgive her and Irina. They have lost their manners. You are beautiful dear child. My name is Carmen." A pretty lady that reminded me of Esme said, though she had a Spanish accent.

"You're nice. Mommy Rosie can I have a hug? Tanya made me sad." I said

"Sure sweetie." She said as everyone crowded around me to give me a hug, although Edward didn't loosen his grip on me.

"Can Kate hold me?" I whispered in his ear although I knew she could hear it.

"Sure let's ask." He said, playing along for my benefit.

"Kate Bella wants to know if you would hold her." Edward asked.

"Sure Bella. We can be best friends, like you and Alice." She said as my eyes widened.

"No I don't wanna go shopping!" I said in protest

"Oh I won't do that to you." She said with a laugh as she took me from Edward's arms.

"You're pretty." I said.

"Thank you." She said with a grin.

"How do you shock people?" I asked

"Would you like to see?" she asked.

"Yes!" I said with a slight bounce.

"Emmett? Care for a bit of a demo?" Kate asked.

"He-" he began.

"Language" Esme said reproachfully.

"Yes." He responded

"Be careful you may fall over." Kate warned with a smirk

"I think I'll be fine." Emmett responded with a confident grin.

"You asked for it." Edward muttered.

Kate held out her hand, changing her grip so I was positioned on her left hip. She held me with one hand securely and held the other one out to Emmett. He confidently touched a finger to her palm and shockingly fell backwards as his eyes rolled back into his head (sound familiar? It happened to Garrett in Breaking Dawn). Slowly after a minute he got to his knees, then slowly to his feet.

"Emmy!" I said with a gasp as my eyes welled up with tears. I wasn't mad, I wasn't blaming Kate, and she warned him. I was just scared that Emmy was hurt.

"I'm fine kid." Emmett said with a small smile.

"What happened? Why didn't that happen to me?" I asked confused.

"He was shocked. As for the reason it didn't affect you is because you're a shield and you blocked her. My name is Eleazar dear child, and you are very talented for a human." He the man with Carmen said in a thoughtful voice.

"She is very talented in deed." Carlisle responded.

"I shudder to think of the Volturri's reaction to her." He said

"OH Eddddddddiiiiiiiieeeeeee!" we suddenly heard Tanya say loudly.

"Coming!" Edward shouted back with a sigh as he took me with him to go face the witch and see what she wanted.

"Oh wait! Before we forget. Bella is having a birthday when we get home so if you would like to come you may come." Alice said excitedly.

"Please come!" I said as I widened my eyes in innocence.

"How can we resist?" Kate said.

"YAY thank you!" I said.

"Let's go face the wicked witch." Edward muttered as he carried me with him to be greeted by a sickening sight.

**A/N Cliffy! I am going to New York to visit relatives for the weekend, so I won't be able to update. I am still writing though. That's why I treated you to a long chapter. Hope ya'll liked it. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25: Shock and Parties

_*Previously*_

"_Let's go face the wicked witch." Edward muttered as he carried me with him to be greeted by a sickening sight._

Chapter 25: Shock and Strikes

*Bella POV*

Uh oh I thought to myself as Edward clutched me tightly to his chest. Edward slowly made his way towards Tanya. As we finally approached the bedroom we heard Tanya call out.

"Eddie!!! Where are You????!!!!" Tanya screeched.

"I'm Right he- Oh MY GOD!!!" Edward screamed. He moved to cover my eyes, but even vampire speed wasn't good enough to stop me from seeing the horrible sight of Tanya in only her underwear and bra.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW! MY EYEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! THEY BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNN!" I screamed as everyone came running in. A collective gasp went through the room.

"Tanya!" Eleazar said.

"What nooooooooow!" Tanya whined like a little brat.

"How dare you act like this to our guests. You will face punishment after they leave." Eleazar said sternly.

"Fine" She huffed as we all walked out of her room.

Edward and I both shuddered as he sat me down on his lap in the kitchen. I looked up to see Carmen preparing some noodles for me. I opened my mouth to protest before Edward quickly clamped his hand down gently over my mouth. I shot him a glare and he just smirked shaking his head.

"Thank You Carmen." I said politely as she set the steaming bowl of noodles in front of me.

"You are most certainly welcome young one. It has been a while since I last cooked. I hope you like it." She said as she left the room, leaving me and Edward alone.

"Eat." Edward said gently as he began to fork some food close to my closed mouth.

"NO!" I said defiantly.

"Please?" he whispered.

"NOOOO!" I said more firmly as I turned my head from him.

"Bella if you don't eat I'll just get Em and Jazz to come help me." He said with a raised brow.

"Fine do it. I'm not eating for you." I replied.

Em, Jazz can you come help me." Edward said with a smirk as he saw my expression change to shock that he had really called them.

"What?" I whispered almost inaudibly.

"You need to eat." He whispered back.

"Belly Bells why won't you eat?" Emmett questioned.

"I'm going on strike!" I said.

"Darlin' where did you here that from?" Jasper questioned confusedly.

"From Emmett." I responded.

"I'll just be uh…going.." Emmett said

"You told her what?" Edward exclaimed.

"Don't yell at him." I pleaded.

"Why not?" He asked.

"It was my fault…I don't know how but it is. See I'll eat." I said as I started shoveling in my food.

"Bella stop your going to choke." Edward said.

"But…im..eaing…" I mumbled through the noodles.

"HAHAHA!" Emmett boomed.

"What?" I asked

"We…haha we knew you wouldn't eat so we tricked you." Edward chuckled.

"That was mean." I said as I ran up to my room and slammed the door.

Tears streaked down my face as I heard someone pounding madly at the door. (**Was gona stop here but I'm a nice author.) **

"Go away Edward!" I screamed.

"It's not Edward." A quiet voice said. **(bet you didn't see that coming.) **

"J…Jasper?" I called.

"Yes?" he asked

"GO AWAY I HATE YOU!" I screeched again.

"Darlin' we were just playin'." He said in his southern accent.

"NO!" I screamed.

"UGH! Bella!" Emmett boomed from down the stairs.

"SHUT UP Emmett!" I called.

"Please darlin'" Jasper said in a slightly agitated voice from all the emotions.

"GO away!" I said breathlessly.

"That's it." He growled and his hand shot through the door.

"YOU BROKE THE DOOR! CARLISLE AND ELEAZAR ARE GONA BE MAD!" i screamed in fury.

"I'll deal with it later." He said.

"GET OUT!" I said.

"NO." he responded calmly.

"AHHHH!" I screeched.

"STOP IT!" he said.

"AS IF!" I screamed.

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A 3 YEAR OLD!" he yelled.

"I AM 3!" I screamed.

"Oh…" he said.

"GET THE HECK OUT!" I yelled as I chucked a book at his head.

In a second he was across the room with me two feet from the ground. I looked into his black eyes fearfully and saw something change. His expression changed from anger to bloodlust.

"Jasper." I whispered.

"What?" he rasped as he tried to regain control.

"Don't hurt me. I know you won't." I whispered and with that he let me go and stepped away.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said in agony.

"You wouldn't have hurt me." I said calmly.

"Thank You." He said as he gently came to hug me.

"I love you big brother." I whispered.

"You too baby sis." He said.

**A/N cue awwwwwwwwww…Jasper and Bella brother/sister moment! Sooooo sorry! School is crazy! Don't lose faith in me!**


	26. Chapter 26: Guitar Hero Challenges

_*Previously*_

"_I love you big brother." I whispered._

"_You too baby sis." He said._

Chapter 26: Guitar Hero Challenges

*Time Jump 5 Years*

*Bella POV*

"Stop it! No I don't want a party!"

"But I wana plan it!" Alice whined.

"Hello my name is Bella Swan. I am turning 9 years old and I am a victim of a

shop-a-holic." I said

"haha hilarious Bells!" I heard Emmett boom from the TV room.

"Come on Alice leave her alone." Edward, my best friend said as he walked into the room and scooped me up….yeah I know I'm supposed to be a big girl but I love my best friend! He's so lovable!

"No she is having a party and she will like it!" Alice said as she dramatically left and Edward stuck his tongue out at her back.

"Edward Cullen you put your tongue back in your mouth or so help me god her party will be all pink and you will be WITHOUT a tongue!" Alice shrieked as Edward and I looked at each other wide eyed.

"So angel what do ya want do today?" Edward asked.

"I dunno." I said with a shrug.

"How bout' the piano?"

"Nah."

"reading?"

"Nope."

"Video games?"

"Yawn."

"Ok I give up!" Edward said with a mockery of a glare.

"Oh! Oh! I know! How bout' video games?!" I exclaimed.

"I JUST said that!" Edward exploded as I erupted into giggles that turned to laughter as I ran down the hall.

I was running down the steps, shocking I know! I was so surprised that I didn't fall! Oh…wait here we go again I thought as I fell forward on the last step. I braced for impact but felt cold arms drag me up. I looked up and found a laughing Emmett **(bet ya'll didn't see that comin')**

"That…haha…so…hahahaha..funny!" Emmett chocked out as I just blushed and walked away.

"I'm going to play guitar hero any takers?" I shouted.

"I'll play." Jasper said.

"ok…you any good?" I asked as we set it up.

"You'll see." he said with a smirk, translation I'm gona beat you because you think I'm no good.

"Yeah sure…keep thinkin' that cowboy." I responded back.

"Oh I will miss Bella." he drawled, making his accent more pronounced.

"Let's do this!" I said.

"Yes lets." he responded.

By now the whole family was gathered around us, ready to watch the showdown. I could hear Emmett and Alice taking bets. Emmett had money on Jasper…gee thanks for the support Em, way to make a girl feel great! I thought with heavy sarcasm, but turned to start the game.

I chose an easy one. It was hit me with your best shot. I loved this song! Jasper was going down! What he doesn't know is that I put my game on easy and he's on expert. Haha I know I'm just good like that. We both rocked out, but I saw him miss a few notes and I hit everyone that came my way. As the game came to a finish I looked up and saw the scores.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Emmett wailed as I heard Rosalie smack him.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Alice hissed in victory as I saw I won.

"Uh huh oh yeah I'm the best!!!! Oh yeah what now Jasper what now?" I said as I did my liitle victory dance.

"I…I lost? How the he…-"

"Language Jasper!" Esme shouted from the kitchen.

"How did I lose?" he wailed as he looked at the score then at me.

"guess I'm just that good." I said with a wink as I went into the kitchen and got a cookie from Esme.

"Sorry Jazz a player doesn't win and tell." I said.

"You cheated!" he yelled angrily.

"No!" I said defensively but he caught the flash of guilt.

"Yes you did! I felt that!" he shouted.

"Jasper! Inside voice! Besides Bella is still a child! You are not! Grow up and deal with it!" Esme said with a wink in my direction.

"Sorry Bella." he mumbled as he went and sulked.

"It's alright Jazz. I forgive you…don't sweat it, I cheated anyways." I said with a reassuring smile.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!! GUESS WHAT??? I HAVE THE MOST FUN IDEA FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!" Alice shrieked.

"Oh really? What's that?" I asked.

"We are gona be playing…." She said

**A/N Hey ya'll so sorry! I know it's short but I'm really trying! I love all the reviews and I cant promise a chapter soon, but I can promise I'm putting my heart into these chapters and they are given thought to them. So please click the button and review!**


	27. Chapter 27: We're Playing What?

_z*Previously*_

"_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! GUESS WHAT? I HAVE THE MOST FUN IDEA FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Alice shrieked._

"_Oh really? What's that?" I asked._

"_We are gona be playing…." She said_

Chapter 27: We're Playing What?

*Bella POV*

NO NO NO! I hate when Alice has that look! It is never and I repeat **NEVER** a good sign.

I looked around me and saw the whole family was surrounded around me and Alice in the kitchen.

"Now because I am a nice sister I won't make you have a party." Alice started.

"Huh what's the catch?" I snorted.

"We as a family will be playing twister and various other games for hours of family love and fun entertainment!" Alice cheered excitedly.

"Uhhhh! Why can't we just not care?" I asked.

"Uh helloooooooooo Bella! It's yo birfday dawg!" Emmett said as he tried to act gangster.

"Haha funny Emmett. I'm pretty sure Rose doesn't appreciate the whole gangster act." Jasper snorted as we looked at Rose who was rolling her eyes at Emmett.

"We really have to do this?" I asked.

"YES!" Alice and Emmett all but screamed.

"Fine." I huffed as I stomped up the stairs.

"I don't want a party or anything like it!" I wailed to Edward as I flopped angrily onto my bed.

"I know angel, but I'm going to get you a great gift to make it up to you." He replied softly as my ears perked up like a bloodhound on the hunt. **(I know weird comparison right?)**

"But Edward I don't want you spending too much money on me." I said as I glared at the wall at the thought of Alice and mommy Rosalie going overboard on…well…everything. *Sigh* this is going to be a repeat of last year all over again.

"It's going to be ok angel. You will see." Edward said, trying to comfort me.

"I guess. Let's go back downstairs I'm hungry and want a sandwich." I said as I held my arms out to him to carry me.

"You are almost nine years old and you still want to be carried?" He said with a chuckle as I shrugged and said:

"Please?"

"My pleasure." he responded as he quickly scooped me up and ran down the stairs at a slightly faster than human pace.

Ah the kitchen, a lovely pastime for the average human. I however, loved it more than the average human due to the fact I had super awesome vampires who could cook amazingly well. Every time I went in there something was cooking, macaroni, pasta, an assortment of cookies courtesy of Esme. Either way I was never disappointed. This time was no different. Edward strolled into the kitchen, me in his arms, as I saw a sandwich sitting on the table along with a fresh batch of peanut butter cookies, still warm from the oven. (**Best cookies ever! I LOVE LOVE LOVEEEEEEEE…enough loves :] anyways I love peanut butter cookies especially when they're warm.)**

"Mmm thanks Esme. This looks amazing! Waaaaaaaaaay better than what Edward makes." I said with a wink as Edward mock scowled.

"You tell em' Bells" Emmett boomed with a laugh from the sofa.

"I think cats are better cooks than you Emmett." I snorted as Rosalie laughed with me.

"Okay okay children lets stop making fun of Emmett and his awful cooking skills." Esme chimed in with a chuckle.

"Moooooooooom!" Emmett whined in protest.

"Oh hush Emmett." Esme chided as I just sat and ate my sandwich in amusment, watching the damage I created.

"Yeah Em you heard mom shut your trap." Jazzy chimed in.

"You guys are hilarious. You kill me. Hardy Har Har and all that Jazz." Emmett said with extreme sarcasm.

"Oh the things I do." I sighed in contentment as I cleaned up the dishes from my lunch.

"Yes Bella the things you have done for our family." Edward sighed in equal amusment and contentment.

"What have I done for this family…besides the obvious mischief?" I said in curiosity.

"Well…" Emmett began before he was cut off by the family, all telling him in different ways to shut up.

"Let's move this to the couch." Esme said softly as Edward gracefully picked me up again.

"Well for beginners you have brought our family closer together." Esme started softly.

"Yeah and you gave us a common reason to stay together….and we have another victim for Alice to take shopping." Emmett said, breaking the solemn mood.

"Hey! Shopping is a fun pastime for everyone! You men have just corrupted her!" Alice said with a snarl at Emmett.

"Okaaaaaaaaaayy…well moving on now…you also brought us humanity and made us feel compassion and love." Jasper said as he tried to diffuse the situation between Alice and Emmett.

"Most of all you brought us unbelievable happiness because you gave us the chance to love someone who grows and breathes and has a heart. You gave us a second chance at a human life." Edward said softly as I looked up at him from my place in his lap.

"And what about you Rosie? How have I made you change?" I asked quietly looking up at her carefully.

"Oh angel. You gave me the chance to care for a child. To love someone and to watch someone grow. You've become so different from when we first found you and now…you're growing up and holding your own in disputes with Emmett and guitar hero with Jasper. You are one of the only ones who can say no to Alice and you gave Carlisle and Esme a second chance too. Most of all you make Edward so much more happy. More than we have ever seen from him. Thank you angel." Rosie said with a light sob as I went to go hug her and Emmett carefully put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed.

"Okaaaaaaaay! So who's ready for some twister?" Alice said with and excited jump.

"Yeah dawg lets do this!" Emmett said as Jasper and Edward rolled their eyes.

"I love you too." I whispered quietly to Rosie as I turned to Edward with a sigh, preparing myself for a long night.

**A/N okaaaaaaay! So it's been awhile huh? Yeah I know understatement of the century. It's been…a long summer. I'm on swim team and I have stupid summer reading…I also have been extremely lazy. All I can say is I'm still here and still working hard! I love all the readers who have stuck by me and all the readers in general. Please review and I promise I will try to get more chapters out as soon as I can.**


	28. Chapter 28: Partying with the Cullens

_*Previously*_

_Yeah dawg lets do this!" Emmett said as Jasper and Edward rolled their eyes._

"_I love you too." I whispered quietly to Rosie as I turned to Edward with a sigh, preparing myself for a long night._

Chapter 28: Partying with the Cullen's

*Bella POV*

(Party Time…the next day…!)

I could feel it. This was going to be a loooooooong day. With a sigh I put on the shorts and T-shirt Alice had laid out for me. I figured I would just go along with it. It couldn't be that bad. Besides Edward promised he would keep me safe from the dictator we call Alice. I looked longingly at my bed one last time, wishing I could just curl up and sleep away the day. It was times like these that I missed my parents. Don't get me wrong, I will forever be grateful for the love everyone in my family showed me. It was just certain holidays that reminded me of them. It reminded me of the accident.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. I had to be happy here, I knew we were leaving soon. We had to move, before people became suspicious. Emmett and Rosalie were already in "college" and Alice and Jasper were getting married…again… Edward was going to be going into his first year of college and Carlisle was still working at the hospital. The family wanted to move to Alaska. Edward and I were uneasy about that, as were some of the others, but Carlisle and Esme assured us we would not be staying with the Denali coven. They also said we would only be there for a couple years.

"Bellaaaaa!" Emmett called in excitement, though he tried to hide it and stay calm.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Oh good your up." Edward said from behind me as I whirled around so quickly I thought I would give myself whiplash.

"Edward! You scared me!" I said in a slightly out of breath voice.

"Sorry. I forget that you can't hear as well as we do." he said with a chuckle.

"Yes hardy har har. Let's make fun of me on my…_birthday_…" I said sourly, cringing on the word birthday.

"I'm sorry Bella. I forgot how hard this is for you. You must miss your parents. I know you don't say anything, but I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. You miss them on other holidays too. Christmas, Mother's Day, Father's Day, and the anniversary." Edward said softly as he pulled me into his chest, cradling me softly.

"I do miss them, but I'm fine." I said, not entirely sure who I was trying to convince, him or myself.

"Alright, are you ready for your day of Fun Family Activities!" Edward said with as much excitement as he could manage.

"Yeah. Sure. Great. Let's go see what sergeant pixie has planned for us." I said as I heard Emmett boom out a laugh and Edward's twitched along with mine in response to the crack at Alice's excitement with anything party related, or anything involving planning…period.

"Alright let's go." Edward said as he scooped me up into his arms and walked slowly down the steps, surprising me because he usually doesn't like going slow.

Edward cleared the last step and I looked around in shock. It wasn't bad…it was…AWSEOME! Alice really did have a clue what she was doing. it wasn't pink and it wasn't frilly. It was just what she said it would be, a fun day of activities with the family. The room was littered with supplies. On one end I could see paint filled balloons (of course it had a huge backboard and everything around it to protect the house…duh! haha). Another are had a station of water balloons and water guns that I knew would cause a fight outside. It was kind of like a carnival. Guitar hero was setup and a few other video games.

I also saw the dreaded twister and the game of monopoly that always seemed to go on FOREVER! Everything was so perfect I began to tear up. I couldn't believe how much trouble they went through to set all of this up. It was amazing and touching. I knew I would have a fun time with them, how could I not.

"Thank you." I whispered through my tear filled gaze, as I looked up at all their smiling faces.

"Your welcome Bells." Emmett said with a goofy grin.

"Yeah it was our pleasure." Jazzy chimed in.

"It wasn't what you expected from sergeant pixie was it?" Alice asked with a mocking glare as she fought to keep her smile back, but finally cracked.

"We love you Bella." Rose said.

"We do Bella." Esme and Carlisle said, smiling from the background.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Edward whispered in my ear as he gave me a tight hug, lifting my feet right off the ground.

"Ok let the games…BEGIN!" Emmett said with a loud cheer.

"Ok Em what do you want to do first? I'm letting you pick." I said with a smile.

"Well first we can give you breakfast, but theeeeen… we can go throw the darts at the paint balloons!" Emmett said with wild excitement.

"Cool with me." I said with a happy smile.

"Let's go people! Move Move Move! We are on a tight schedule of fun activities!" Sergeant Pixie, as I liked to call her, said.

"Here Bella. I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes with orange juice and scrambled eggs." Esme said with a kiss to my forehead, as I smiled in gratitude.

"Mmmm…these are fabulous Esme!" I said through a mouthful.

I continued shoveling food into my mouth until my stomach was full and I thought I would burst. I sat back in my chair and rubbed my stomach happily as the family watched in amusment. I was waiting for Emmett to explode and right on cue he did.

"Please can we go throw darts now?" He exclaimed and then slapped a hand over his mouth and looked apologetic.

"Sure. I was waiting for the explosion." I responded with a laugh as everyone else laughed with me.

"Um…Bella maybe someone should help you with the darts." Jazzy said uncertainly.

"Why? No one can get hurt." I said smugly.

"Yeah but you could." He responded just as smugly while I glared at him.

"Allow me Bella." Edward said with a snicker at Jasper.

"Fine." I huffed as he held the dart between our fingers and we quickly released, watching it sail straight into the balloon with a loud bang.

"Yes! We hit it!" I screamed in excitement.

"Yes…that's the point Bella." Emmett said sarcastically as I stuck my tongue out at him.

We threw the darts for two hours! Crazy huh? it was awesome! Edward and I never missed one…well…Edward never missed one. After awhile though the Pixie Sergeant became impatient. I didn't expect what she had up her sleeve next, but I was all for it. I was pumped and ready to go.

Sergeant Pixie declared war…against the boys. She explained that all the water supplies she had out were fair game. No pelting the human harder than necessary. It would be girls verses boys. Carlisle and Esme were playing so the teams were even more fun. Emmett was chanting that they would win and Alice was talking strategy. Powers were not to be used or the team would automatically be disqualified. Basically use common sense and you would be fine. In Emmett's case don't do anything stupid (hard I know).

We all raced away into the forest in the huge backyard they had, me on Rose's back. This was war. Game On Boys.

**A/N Soooo…whatcha think? I think it's pretty long! So yeah awesome right? I am so proud of myself…*sniffles*…haha yeah so anyways please review. I'll try to keep writing blah blah blah. Until next time! See yah!**


End file.
